


Traições

by Mione Lupin (Siremele)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-31
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Mione%20Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casamento não é sinônimo de fidelidade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic começou a ser publicada em 2004, e eu a atualizei até 2005. O último capítulo a ser postado foi o 15. Em julho de 2011 eu retomei a escrita e a concluí. Esses anos de intervalo fizeram uma diferença imensa no estilo da história, e eu pretendi reescrever o princípio por causa disso, mas nunca o fiz. Então cada capítulo está exatamente do jeito que eu escrevi e publiquei inicialmente.

**PRIMEIRA PARTE: HERMIONE**

* * *

 

-Vá logo! - Snape vociferou.

-Não! Eu já disse que não! - a garota de cabelos cheios e castanhos tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas- Não sem você!

O homem suspirou. Havia gritado com Hermione, a única que amara em toda sua vida, e se arrependia por isso. Falou no tom de voz mais ameno que conseguiu, a despeito da aflição visível em seu rosto.

-O único meio de você se salvar é este. Eles virão atrás de você, eles sabem que você está comigo. Você precisa ir -segurou os braços dela gentilmente, enquanto seu olhar buscava os olhos vermelhos. Também tinha vontade de chorar.

A setimanista levantou os olhos depois de um tempo e encarou o homem à sua frente. Seu odiado Mestre de Poções! Quando havia se apaixonado por ele? Não sabia. Só sabia que quando notara, já estava nos braços dele, em sua sala, nas masmorras, um ano atrás. Aluna e professor. Era absurdo, mas era verdade. Falou num fio de voz:

-Vem comigo, por favor...

Ele a encarou tão seriamente que quase exprimia raiva. Sabia que tinha exagerado, mas precisava tirá-la de Hogwarts o mais depressa possível. Logo Voldemort apareceria e mataria qualquer um que encontrasse em seu caminho, e tudo que ele menos queria era vê-la morrer. -Não posso, e você _sabe_. Preciso ajudar Dumbledore.

Ela o fitou nos olhos mais uma vez e foi obrigada a resignar-se. -E a gente? Eu não quero perdê-lo! -havia angústia em sua voz.

-Esqueça-me e seja feliz. -falou rápida e rispidamente. Sabia que se demorasse mais um segundo não teria forças; não suportava a idéia de imaginá-la com outro.

-O quê? Severo, eu nunca vou ser feliz ao lado de outro, e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu! -voltou a chorar.

Ele a puxou para si, vencendo e pequena distância entre eles, e a beijou carinhosamente nos lábios. Logo ela correspondeu e eles gastaram algum tempo se beijando. Não havia a paixão de horas antes, quando se atracaram na sala de Poções, nem a delicadeza de um tempo depois, quando ofegavam juntos. Era algo intermediário, mas doloroso. Ele se permitiu fazer coro a ela e algumas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Se afastaram um pouco, mantendo os olhos fixos um no outro. A voz dele foi baixa. Tocava o rosto da aluna com a ponta de seus dedos. A intragável sabe-tudo o havia conquistado, era uma ironia.

-Você vai ser feliz sim. Eu quero saber disso, estamos entendidos?. - ela o olhou aflita. Ele tinha o olhar frio e ela definitivamente não se sentiu animada a responder.

-Tá...

Ele indicou a ela um objeto esférico em cima de sua mesa. Um lembrol.

-A chave de portal vai levá-la a um lugar seguro. - ela mais uma vez dirigiu a ele um olhar de medo. Ele completou forçando um sorriso, que saiu mais natural do que o esperado, embora fraco, tentando animá-la: -Eu vou ficar bem.

Lágrimas silenciosas rolavam pelo rosto de ambos quando ela estendeu a mão até ele e o viu fazer o mesmo. Os dedos se tocaram e ambos estavam conscientes de que desejavam que aquele momento se congelasse no tempo. Barulhos de passos foram ouvidos, vindos do corredor. Hermione olhou para a porta, para Severo, depois esticou o outro braço em direção à chave de portal.

-Adeus... - Disse fracamente. Sentiu os dedos de Snape se afastarem dos seus, enquanto tocava o lembrol. Ouviu-o pronunciar um 'eu te amo' e se sentiu mais fraca ainda; era a primeira vez que ele punha aquilo em palavras, embora ela soubesse que significava muito para ele. Logo na despedida deles! Em seguida sentiu-se sendo sugada e a última coisa que viu foi a porta atrás do homem se abrindo e algumas figuras encapuzadas adentrando o local; Comensais da Morte.

 

 


	2. Uma família feliz

Quase doze anos haviam se passado desde o ocorrido no fim do sétimo ano de Hermione em Hogwarts e só agora ela voltaria a pôr os pés lá. Fora convidada por Dumbledore a lecionar Feitiços, o velho Flitwick finalmente se aposentara. Estava a caminho de lá, no Expresso de Hogwarts, e sorria de vez em quando ao se lembrar de seus tempos de estudante. Johnatan seria tão feliz no colégio quanto ela fora? Tinha certeza que sim, o filho saberia aproveitar seus sete anos ali. Faltavam algumas semanas para o início das aulas, mas Hermione, como professora, fora aconselhada a ir mais cedo que os alunos. Ela se sentia um pouco triste, pois era a primeira vez que ficaria tanto tempo longe dos filhos, principalmente de Isabel, que tinha apenas sete anos. A mulher abriu uma bolsa que estava a seu lado, pegou um porta-retratos que ali se encontrava e se pôs a admirar a foto, nostálgica. Ok, faziam apenas umas poucas horas que não via a família, mas já estava sentindo falta. No retrato, Isabel sorria sem os dois dentes da frente, segurando uma bonequinha de pano. A pequena ruiva(era incrível a semelhança da menina com Gina, a diferença é que tinha os cabelos cheios como os da mãe) odiou perder os dentes e queria recorrer a feitiços para fazê-los crescer depressa, mas tinha avós trouxas e dentistas, logo isso se tornou impossível. Johnatan trazia um semblante sério mas era claro que estava tentando segurar o riso. Olhava da irmã para frente, cada vez mais rendido ao desejo de soltar uma gargalhada. Adorava provocar a menina por causa dos dentes. A Hermione da foto acenava pateticamente, e a real se odiou por isso. Estava entre o marido e o filho, o primeiro Weasley a não ter cabelos vermelhos e sim pretos, como os olhos, enquanto era abraçada pelo mais velho.

Rony. Havia provado, anos atrás, que era um verdadeiro grifinório. Assim que a poeira baixou depois da batalha final contra Voldemort, na noite em que ele e seus comensais invadiram Hogwarts, o amigo lhe pedira em namoro. Mas ela não poderia aceitar, havia acabado de descobrir que estava grávida e julgou ser injusto com ele. Expôs a situação ao amigo e ele mudou o pedido, de namoro para casamento, dizendo que assumiria a criança como sendo dele. Ela aceitou, claro. Gostava de Rony, chegou a alimentar uma paixonitezinha pelo garoto uns poucos anos antes e a proposta que ele agora fazia era perfeita demais para ser recusada. Não foi capaz de dizer a ele que sabia não ser possível retribuir com a mesma intensidade o que ele sentia, seria crueldade; então marcaram o casamento às pressas. Num acordo mudo, ficou determinado que ele nunca perguntaria quem era o pai do menino, assim como Mione nunca fez menção de dizê-lo.

Ela o veria novamente, o pai de seu filho. Se viu infeliz de repente e guardou o retrato depois de dar mais uma olhadinha, fora tirado três dias antes dela partir de casa. Severo faria as contas? Se fizesse, perceberia que Johnatan era filho dele, e a semelhança dos dois poria termo a qualquer tentativa de Hermione de negar. Mas mesmo que ele percebesse, jamais teria o direito de cobrá-la que tivesse lhe revelado, afinal, fora ele mesmo quem a expulsara de sua vida. Hermione se amaldiçoava, deveria haver uma maneira de pular a adolescência. A ela parecia que essa fase só existia para as pessoas fazerem coisas passíveis de arrependimento futuro. Se entregara a um homem mais velho, seu professor, acreditara que o amava e que era recíproco. Agora via que fora tão tola! Mas não, a quem queria enganar? Sabia que haviam realmente vivido uma paixão, um amor, que o destino fez questão de terminar. E agora o reveria. Como se tratariam? Era estranho pensar nisso. Pegou novamente a foto da família e olhou, sorrindo tristemente; embora agora percebesse que ela destoava dos outros três e que sempre fora assim, a imagem que observava representava claramente a de uma família feliz.


	3. Reencontro

_Pra ser sincero não espero de você_

_Mais do que educação,_

_Beijos sem paixão_

_Crime sem castigo, aperto de mãos,_

_Apenas bons amigos_

 

"Um novo professor de feitiços. Realmente, devo admitir que nunca pensei que Flitwick fosse sair daqui um dia."

Snape resmungou ao concluir seu pensamento, enquanto olhava através de um vidrinho cheio de uma poção amarelo escuro, brilhante, quase dourada. O colocou sobre a própria mesa, tampado, e saiu de sua sala nas masmorras.

Foi até o Salão Principal, onde os professores conversavam animadamente, e logo Dumbledore abriu um sorriso para ele e lhe convidou a se sentar. O professor de Poções correu os olhos até a cadeira antes ocupada pelo pequenino bruxo antes de se sentar.

-Ela já está a caminho. -Dumbledore falou a Snape antes de se voltar novamente à Profª. McGonagall.

Não estava preocupado, mas queria que 'ela', fosse quem fosse, chegasse logo, ou teria que cometer a descortesia de sair da mesa antes do almoço. Tinha seus afazeres, ainda precisava preparar muitas coisas para as aulas que começariam em breve. Na verdade, ainda tinha umas três semanas, mas ele não estava realmente disposto a permanecer ali no meio da bagunça enquanto seus caldeirões e frasquinhos o esperavam lá embaixo.

Snape estava absorto em seus pensamentos e acordou quando viu o diretor se levantando e pronunciando as palavras 'Seja bem-vinda de volta, Hermione!'

O que ela estaria fazendo ali? O homem sentiu que o sangue faltou ao seu rosto e que provavelmente ficara mais branco que já era normalmente, enquanto um peso terrível atingia seu estômago. Olhou para ela e levou um choque ao vê-la tão bela. A cena da última vez que se viram reveio à sua mente e ele reviveu tudo rapidamente. E agora ela estava ali, na frente dele. Com dificuldade ele conseguira esquecê-la, e depois disso perdera a conta de quantos anos se passaram desde sua despedida. Fez os cálculos... doze. Era bastante tempo.

Ela sorria e se aproximava da mesa dos professores. Teria ela feito como ele lhe dissera e procurado outro para ser feliz ao seu lado?

-Acho que todos vocês se lembram de Hermione, não? Pois bem, ela será nossa nova professora de Feitiços.

"Professora de feitiços..." um eco ressoou na mente de Severo.

-Granger- Um sorrisinho desagradável se fez no semblante de Draco Malfoy, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Se redimira, ajudando na caçada aos Comensais restantes, e Dumbledore o admitira como professor; chegara na escola quatro dias antes. Sua voz era arrastada e desdenhosa.

-Weasley, Malfoy, por favor. -ela forçou um sorriso que não convenceria a ninguém enquanto o fuzilava com o olhar.

"Então fora ele, o ruivo sardento, quem ela escolheu." Snape se viu resmungando de si para si e se repreendeu em seguida.

Os olhos dela correram por toda a mesa enquanto cumprimentava um a um até que chegou ao professor de Poções e o encontrou a fitando. O contato visual durou milésimos de segundos, foi apenas o tempo suficiente para se darem conta de que estavam se olhando e desviarem os olhares.

-Boa tarde- ela disse secamente, e ele retribuiu no mesmo tom.

-Boa tarde.

Depois ela se sentou e Dumbledore anunciou o início do almoço. Todos voltaram a conversar, menos Severo, que amaldiçoava mentalmente o diretor. Ele sempre soube do envolvimento dos dois. Claro, até o ponto onde o professor se comprometera a nunca mais olhá-la, sequer, e se oferecer para deixar o cargo. A pedidos do mais velho, continuou lecionando, e logo quebrou a promessa que fizera a ele; não só voltara a olhar para a garota como passaram a se encontrar regularmente em seus aposentos nas masmorras. Depois de tudo terminado o professor contou a Dumbledore todo o ocorrido. E agora ele a contratava e o obrigava a ter que encará-la de novo!

Foi obrigado a admitir que se decepcionou um pouco; no fundo do fundo de seus pensamentos ele imaginava que, caso um dia a revisse, teriam um reencontro um pouco mais caloroso, ou ao menos um pouco menos frio. Mas era melhor assim, ela agora pertencia a outro.

Ao fim do almoço, antes mesmo da sobremesa ser servida, Snape se retirou do Salão. Sentia que precisava pensar. Não imaginou que teria que voltar a olhá-la assim, de uma hora para outra. Ao menos se Dumbledore o houvesse avisado! Certamente estaria mais preparado.


	4. A seleção

O tempo se arrastou para Hermione até o dia da chegada dos alunos na escola. Não vira mais Snape desde o dia de sua chegada e achava isso ótimo, certamente não saberia como se comportar na frente dele. Mas estava aliviada por ver que ele estava vivo e bem; durante muito tempo temera por sua vida, sanidade, ou o que quer que fosse, já que nunca soubera como, exatamente, se desenrolara a batalha final contra Voldemort, nem como o professor se livrara daqueles comensais.

Sentada em sua cadeira no Salão Principal, pensava em como era diferente a perspectiva de vista do ambiente dali da visão que se tinha da mesa da Grifinória. Olhou ansiosa para a entrada, desejando que Johnatan aparecesse logo. E eis que ela avistou, enfim, a fila de alunos, o filho parecia impressionado, olhando para todos os lados. Claro que já conhecia, graças às narrativas dos pais e de outros, a descrição do lugar. Mas pareceu a ele mais interessante na realidade. Quando ele olhou para a mesa dos professores, parou o olhar em Snape, que retribuiu com sua pior expressão de desdém. Ela olhou para o mais velho automaticamente, e ao ver que ele notara ser observado e também olhara automaticamente para ela, desviou os olhos. Voltou a olhar Johnatan e acenou furiosamente ao ver que o menino voltara sua atenção para ela. Ele deu um sorrisinho constrangido, acenou de leve e rapidamente com uma das mãos, depois se virou para uma pequena turma que parecia ser seus novos amigos.

A mulher acompanhou ansiosa o chapéu cantar sua música e depois a Profª. Minerva começar a chamar aluno por aluno. Um dos últimos, Weasley, Johnatan, foi chamado, enfim. Hermione se mexeu em sua cadeira, parecia desconfortável. O chapéu parou para pensar por um tempo, mas não muito.

-SONSERINA!

Uma pedra de gelo pareceu cair no estômago de Hermione. O que ela temia havia acontecido, o filho fora para a mesma casa do pai verdadeiro. Uma dúvida começou a corroer as entranhas da mulher: Por acaso o chapéu saberia a verdade sobre o garoto? Acordou de seus pensamentos quando viu seu pequeno olhando e sorrindo para ela. Parecia orgulhoso em ir para lá e a mãe, como toda boa mãe coruja, também se encheu de orgulho.


	5. Promessas

_Pra ser sincero não espero que você minta_

_Não se sinta capaz de enganar_

_Quem não engana a si mesmo_

 

Quando as aulas começaram, Hermione e Severo foram obrigados a se ver com mais freqüência. O homem questionara Dumbledore a respeito da contratação e ele disse que julgava que os dois já haviam superado o que havia acontecido no passado. Snape não engoliu a resposta, sabia que o diretor não era imprudente ou distraído quando não queria. Quanto à ela, nada falou ou reclamou. Sabia que tinha assuntos pendentes com o homem, mas lhe faltava coragem para se aproximar dele.

A mulher estava feliz em ouvir de quase todos os professores que o filho era um bom aluno. Somente Sprout reclamava que ele era um tanto evasivo e respondão. Até Malfoy já havia dito que 'o garoto não puxara os pais, para sua própria sorte', o que, vindo dele, era um grande elogio. Quem nada havia dito foi Snape, mas ela não se surpreendeu; até preferia que o homem ignorasse o garoto.

Da sala dos professores, um a um foi saindo para suas aulas, enquanto Hermione organizava uns pergaminhos ali mesmo, sua primeira aula do dia iria começar um módulo mais tarde.

-Profª. Weasley? -Filch pôs a cabeça para dentro da sala. -É melhor tomar conta de suas coisas. Isso aqui estava com o Pirraça, ele ia jogar longe quando o Barão Sangrento chegou e o mandou ficar quieto. -rosnou, enquanto entregava para ela seu porta-retratos.

-Muito obrigada. -mas ele saiu antes que ela terminasse de dizer. Deu de ombros, sabia que Filch era daquele jeito mesmo, não iria se preocupar por causa disso. Pegou o objeto e o colocou sobre a mesa. O fitou, fazendo um muxoxo para seu aceno idiota. Como aquilo fora parar nas mãos de Pirraça? Provavelmente nunca saberia. Quando foi voltar seus olhos para o que estava lendo, viu uns pergaminhos empilhados à sua frente escritos em uma caligrafia conhecida. De Snape. Deduziu que ele deveria ter esquecido ali, então voltou para seus próprios pergaminhos. Não haviam se passado nem cinco minutos quando se sentiu sendo observada e ao olhar para conferir quem era, se deparou com ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o dono dos objetos largados parado à soleira da porta.

-Esqueci isso. -O tom de voz dele era baixo e inexpressivo. Pegou os pergaminhos e já se dirigia à saída quando foi parado pela voz de Hermione:

-Como você está?

Houve um silêncio constrangedor por um momento. Ela se perguntava de onde tirara coragem para fazer uma pergunta daquelas, enquanto ele processava e reprocessava o que havia escutado, se certificando de que havia entendido bem a pergunta. Ela fora bem clara, não haviam dúvidas. Mas ele resolveu inquirir, para espanto e maior constrangimento dela:

-Como?

-Perguntei se você está bem. - ela foi seca, ou ao menos se esforçou muito para isso.

-Sim, obrigado. - sua voz ainda indicava indiferença, mas quando se virou para fitá-la, não trazia aquele olhar de se-mexer-comigo-eu-te-mato. Se olharam por um tempo. Os olhos dele passearam pelos objetos à frente da mulher. Pena, tinteiro, pergaminho, bolsa, porta-retratos. Parou nesse último, depois voltou a falar. -Estou bem, sim. Cumpri minha promessa.

Ela o olhou sem entender. Viu que ele fitava a foto de sua família e por um momento se sentiu amedrontada. De que promessa ele falava? Depois se lembrou.

_" Ele completou forçando um sorriso, que saiu mais natural do que o esperado, embora fraco, tentando animá-la: -Eu vou ficar bem."_

Ele observava Hermione e esperou até ver seu rosto se iluminar em compreensão. Severo voltou os olhos para o pequeno objeto, embora tivesse ciência que estava sendo fitado da maneira que só permitira que uma pessoa fizesse, em toda sua vida. Esquadrinhando seus pensamentos, adivinhando seus sentimentos, prevendo suas emoções e reações.

-Mas você, não.

-O que?- ela pareceu confusa por um instante. Depois se recuperou -Está dizendo que não sou feliz? -respondeu agressivamente, enquanto se levantava da cadeira. Ele, em contrapartida, estava calmo, calmo até demais. Na verdade, se sentia miserável; ela acabara de dizer que conseguira ser feliz ao lado de outro.

-Sim, exatamente. -conseguiu se recompor. Sabia que ela, como ele, sentira a separação dos dois. -Está escrito em seus olhos, Hermione. -e deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Ela estacou. Brincou com ele durante algum tempo quando estavam juntos dizendo que tudo o que ele dizia ou fazia e que ela já sabia, estava 'escrito nos olhos dele'. A lembrança lhe causou um nó na garganta. Juntou suas coisas rapidamente, limpou uma lágrima que escorreu e disse que estava na hora de sua aula com a turma de segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa. Antes de passar por ele, que estava próximo à porta, disse:

-E eu sou feliz sim, muito. Você nem imagina o quanto. - e saiu andando depressa, sabendo que, infelizmente, ele estava certo.

Severo, enquanto isso, ria da reação infantil dela, embora não achasse realmente graça. A turma de segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa teria aula de Poções, no próximo horário. Enquanto saía da sala, suspirou, impaciente consigo mesmo. Havia dito que gostaria de vê-la feliz. Não era o que estava demonstrando.


	6. Acerto de contas

_Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos_

_Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito_

_Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito,_

_Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos_

 

Faltavam quatro dias para o natal. Hermione iria para casa, junto com o filho, e passaria o feriado lá. Estava morrendo de saudades de Isabel, mesmo trocando corujas diariamente com ela. A menina tinha uma letra bonita para a idade e a mulher fizera questão de matriculá-la numa escola trouxa até ela ter idade para ir para Hogwarts. A pequena adorava. A mãe queria que ela tivesse contato com os dois mundos para jamais ter preconceitos contra qualquer dos lados. Também procedera assim com Johnatan, mas o garoto sempre pareceu extremamente entediado entre os trouxas, preferiu o mundo mágico desde o princípio.

Mas Hermione se sentia deprimida. A expectativa de estar de volta em casa só não era nula porque reveria Isabel. Estava se sentindo culpada por não ter sentido tanta falta do marido quanto imaginava, sabia que ele merecia um pouco mais de seus pensamentos e emoções. Havia exposto tudo o que sentia a Gina, por coruja, e a amiga não lhe trouxera muitas boas notícias, tampouco algo que realmente valesse de consolo para seu tormento, pois também se encontrava num estado um tanto quanto péssimo, e também um pouco deprimida.

No dia que partiria de Hogwarts, Hermione decidiu que conversaria com Snape. Chegou em sua sala, bateu à porta e esperou o 'entre' mal-humorado de sempre. Ao entrar no local, observou que era como se houvesse estado ali há algumas horas, não alguns anos, tão pouco havia mudado.

-Com licença? - Hermione murmurou, olhando para a cadeira vazia atrás da mesa do Mestre de Poções. Como não obteve resposta, continuou andando, a curtos e lentos passos, em direção à ela.

-Sim, Professora Weasley?

A voz dele a fez estremecer de susto, e ao se virar rapidamente o viu parado atrás de si. Suspirou e falou num só fôlego, temendo, em seguida, que ele não houvesse entendido nada:

-Achoquenósprecisamosconversar.

Snape a olhou, confuso, até que entendeu o que ela havia dito e sorriu internamente; continuava a mesma. Quando nervosa, não articulava bem as palavras, o que era uma ironia, já que sempre adorou falar. Mas resolveu testá-la:

-Como, professora?

Ela já esperava essa reação dele, parecia que ele sentia prazer em atordoá-la. Aflita, o viu se aproximando lentamente de si e tentou dar um passo para trás, mas esbarrou na mesa:

-Eu di... eu disse que.... "Ora, Hermione!", pensou, "Vai se deixar intimidar por ele?" O senhor me entendeu muito bem, _professor_.

-Sim, eu entendi. -disse ele se aproximando ainda mais dela, até seus rostos estarem a um palmo de distância. -E o que você tem a me dizer? -Ele sabia que o que estava fazendo era uma loucura, mas sentiu que precisava tocá-la mais uma vez, beijá-la. Queria testar o que estava sentindo, e precisava também descobrir o que _ela_ estava sentindo.

 

_Pra ser sincero não espero de voc_

_Mais do que educação,_

_Beijos sem paixão_

_Crime sem castigo, aperto de mãos,_

_Apenas bons amigos_

 

Os lábios se tocaram e se afastaram, e por alguns instantes nenhum dos dois fez mais nenhum movimento; apenas se olhavam. Quem voltou a procurar a boca do outro foi Hermione, assim que se refez do susto. Logo se atracavam num beijo ardente; ela um tanto nervosa, mas feliz por estar nos braços de Severo depois de tanto tempo; ele incapaz de definir o que sentia, se é que sentia alguma coisa, pois no momento não conseguia pensar em nada, a única lógica e raciocínio que seguia era a de seu corpo.

O homem derrubou o que havia sobre sua mesa com uma das mãos deitando sobre ela, em seguida, a amante, enquanto ainda a beijava; depois se ajeitou sobre o corpo da mulher. Ela não protestava, queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Chegaram ao clímax juntos; dentro de uns poucos minutos Severo havia se levantado e já se recompunha, catando suas peças de roupas jogadas por aqui e ali; Hermione continuou deitada, de lado, com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos, o observando terminar de se vestir. Recebeu o olhar demorado dele sobre si e só então se lembrou de que estava nua, mas, para seu próprio espanto, não se importou. Retribuiu o olhar, e os olhos negros e os castanhos se fitaram por um tempo antes que ela quebrasse o silêncio com uma voz levemente embargada:

-Poderíamos ter sido felizes juntos. Poderia ter dado certo.

Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou nos lábios; por um motivo incompreensível para si mesma, ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Snape depois se afastou e seus lábios se abriram num sorriso falso, beirando o desagradável.

-Mas não deu. - ele pegou a saia que a professora usava, no chão, e entregou para a dona. -Agora vista-se, por favor. -Hermione se sentiu agredida com a ordem (sim, aquilo soara para ela como uma ordem), pois minutos atrás estavam se amando. Ou não? Ela se sentira tão bem estando com ele novamente, mesmo sabendo de Rony, sabendo que o traía, e para Severo tudo não havia passado de sexo, simplesmente sexo?

Sim, a mulher acertara, pois o professor agora tinha quase certeza de que a havia conseguido esquecer, realmente. Mas, para seu desgosto, se sentiu mal por isso, se sentiu vazio, e não gostou dessa constatação.

 

_Pra ser sincero não espero que você me perdoe_

_Por ter perdido a calma,_

_Por ter vendido a alma ao diabo._

 

Hermione pegou a roupa que lhe era estendida, desceu de cima da mesa, e se pôs a pegar o resto de seus pertences que estavam espalhados, enquanto ouvia Snape proferindo feitiços para reparar a bagunça feita em sua sala. Ela tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu, a raiva já havia lhe tomado:

-Não deu porque você não quis. A culpa foi toda sua!

Ele se virou para ela e a viu tentando, desajeitadamente, já que tinha as mãos um pouco trêmulas, fechar os botões de sua blusa e respondeu em tom indiferente:

-Eu fiz o que achei correto. Eu não queria ser o responsável pela sua morte, e era isso que iria acontecer a você caso ficasse aqui.

-Você poderia ter fugido comigo! -ela respondeu imediatamente, já completamente vestida.

Severo deu uma gargalhada forçada.

-Srta. Granger, você se esqueceu de um detalhe importante, dessa vez creio que você não conseguirá tirar a nota máxima. O Lorde das Trevas estava atrás de mim, mandaria alguém me matar, mas antes mataria quem estivesse ligado a mim. Ou a Srta. se esqueceu de que eu fui um Comensal da Morte?

'Srta.' Ele a chamava de Srta., como quando era apenas uma aluna. Talvez estivesse realmente querendo feri-la, pois teve sucesso absoluto em sua empreitada.

-Mas... -ela balbuciou, sem conseguir pensar em algo para falar. Depois de uns instantes conseguiu formular algo. -Se você não tivesse sido um Comensal...

-Se eu não tivesse sido um Comensal! -ele a interrompeu - Isso aconteceu antes mesmo de você nascer, professora. Sua presença em minha vida não alterou o meu passado. Sinto muito, mas acho que você não pode me culpar.

-Mas o erro foi seu!

-Foi um erro sim, mas um erro incorrigível! Não seja infantil, você sabe disso muito bem.

 

_Um dia desses, num desses encontros casuais_

_Talvez a gente se encontre,_

_Talvez a gente encontre explicação_

_Um dia desses, num desses encontros casuais_

_Talvez eu diga, minha amiga,_

_Pra ser sincero, prazer em vê-la_

_Até mais_

 

Houve silêncio por uns instantes. Hermione estava confusa, não sabia o que pensar, estava incapaz de definir suas próprias emoções. Queria que aquilo fosse mais fácil. Severo também estava atordoado. Se um dia teve esperanças de que quando se reencontrassem voltariam a ficar juntos, agora tinha certeza de que isso era impossível; ela pertencia a outro, ela era feliz com outro, ao contrário do que lhe dissera e fizera acreditar. Estava tudo acabado, definitivamente. Mais uma vez ela foi a primeira a tomar a palavra:

-Eu te amava tanto, Severo! -desabafou.

Ele custou um pouco para responder; a dúvida sobre o que sentia ou não por ela voltou à sua mente:

-Eu também te amava. Muito, mais até do que gostaria. E foi por isso mesmo que quis você longe de mim, eu precisava lhe preservar.

A professora abriu a boca várias vezes para falar, mas não encontrando as palavras corretas, fechou novamente sem nada dizer.

-E agora já é tarde demais. -ele prosseguiu, e ela foi obrigada a concordar. Quando respondeu, tinha os olhos marejados:

-Certo. Eu só gostaria que nós tivéssemos tido mais uma chance.

-Seria bom. Mas nós não tivemos, e não adianta querer mexer no que já passou. -ele se virou de costas e se pôs a olhar algo em uma de suas prateleiras. -Agora peço-lhe que me dê licença, professora. Tenho algumas coisas importantes a fazer.

-Certo...

Hermione saiu da sala cabisbaixa, foi obrigada a admitir para si mesma que se decepcionara em ver que Severo a havia esquecido. Ele ouvira a porta se fechar atrás dela e suspirou, fechando os olhos, não para impedir que as lágrimas que faziam seus olhos arderem rolassem por seu rosto, mas porque doía pensar que tudo havia terminado, realmente; não, não havia deixado de amá-la, mas não seria capaz de suportar tê-la sabendo que ela havia pertencido a outro, que ela havia se acomodado e agora fingia que era feliz sem ele.

"Poderia ter dado certo", pensaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

_Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos_

_Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito_

_Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito,_

_Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos_

 


	7. No natal

**SEGUNDA PARTE: GINA**

* * *

Gina se preparava para o almoço de natal, que seria na casa de sua mãe. Terminava de vestir o pequeno Bernard quando uma garota de cabelos cacheados e extremamente claros, quase brancos de tão loiros, entrou no quarto resmungando, quase chorando:

-Mamãe, eu já disse que não quero ir na casa da vovó! Não quero e não vou!

-Nós já não tínhamos conversado sobre isso, Emily? -a mãe perguntou pacientemente, enquanto passava uma escova nos cabelos vermelhos do irrequieto menino de dois anos pelo que lhe parecia ser a centésima vez, mas sem sucesso, já que os fios finos teimavam em continuar um pra cada lado. Com um suspiro, considerou seu trabalho concluído. Colocou o garotinho dentro do berço, se aproximou da pequena de cinco anos que se encontrava com uma fisionomia seríssima, de braços cruzados, e, pegando-a no colo, olhou no fundo de seus olhinhos castanhos. -Você não precisa conversar com suas primas se você não quiser. Por favor, querida, a vovó está esperando a gente e ela vai ficar muito triste se você não for.

-Eu não me importo! -fechou mais a cara - O que eu não quero é ter que ir com a chata da Catherine!

-Ela é sua irmã, Emily! - a mãe censurou, mas assim que viu a pequena dar de ombros, resolveu tentar uma última vez: - O Johnatan vai estar lá.

Sabia que a filha adorava o primo, os dois se davam muito bem se considerada a diferença de idade entre eles. Ela o considerava seu ídolo, tudo o que Johnatan fazia, queria fazer também; ele a tolerava bem até demais, deixando até que ela o ajudasse numa arte ou outra, sendo todas contra os irmãos de ambos e os outros primos. A menina acabou concordando em ir e foi aos pulinhos chamar por Cathy, conforme Gina pedira.

A mulher se mirou mais uma vez no espelho e sorriu, reveria Hermione e poderia contar a ela suas últimas novidades. Seu sorriso morreu quando se lembrou que as tais novidades eram boas mas traziam com elas um sério sentimento de culpa, por sinal, a ruiva andara extremamente melancólica nos últimos dias e a única coisa que fora capaz de restituir-lhe o ânimo fora a proximidade do natal; não via muitos de seus irmãos há bastante tempo e esse ano, como quase nunca acontecia, seus pais conseguiriam reunir todos os filhos e suas famílias para a comemoração, exceto Percy, que morrera dois anos atrás.

Pegou Bernard e desceu as escadas tentando inutilmente ajeitar com os dedos os cabelos do pequeno. Ao chegar lá em baixo, deparou com as filhas discutindo, mas assim que sua presença foi notada, elas pararam de brigar. A mais velha, de oito anos, andou até sua mãe e estendeu os braços para pegar seu irmão, que preferiu ficar na segurança do colo materno, enquanto perguntava:

-Nós vamos de Flu, mamãe?

-Vamos. Creio que vocês ainda não possam aparatar, não acham? -sorriu para a menina de cabelos lisos, pretos, e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

-O papai vai ficar aliviado! - rindo, Catherine foi até a lareira, pegou o pote de Pó de Flu e o entregou à sua mãe.

-Ele vai aparatar mais tarde, lá do Ministério. Agora vamos logo! Primeiro você, Emily.

** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** **

Molly preparou a casa para receber todos os convidados, a grande mesa estava do lado de fora, com muitas cadeiras. Quando Gina chegou com seus filhos todos os outros já estavam lá, menos Harry e Rony. Ela abraçou um por um, e logo que despachou as crianças para irem brincar e entregou seu caçula à sua mãe, foi conversar com Hermione. A ruiva ouviu o relato da outra a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos envolvendo o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts sem fazer maiores comentários; achava que a amiga deveria contar para Rony quem era o pai de Johnatan, mas como Hermione já havia se mostrado irredutível, Gina não insistira mais no assunto. Depois foi sua vez de falar:

-Eu o vi novamente. -falou baixo e olhando ao redor, temia mortalmente que alguém a ouvisse.

-Viu quem? - Mione parecia distraída.

-Ele! Quem mais seria?

-Ah, sim. -Ela demonstrou compreender, depois perguntou subitamente num tom normal de voz, obviamente desprezando a possibilidade de estar sendo ouvida: - Como assim 'viu'?

-Vendo, oras! - Gina se impacientou.

-Você se encontrou de novo com o Malfoy? -Hermione quase gritou, mas quando percebeu, continuou em voz baixa: - Você está louca, Gina? Você agora está casada e...

-Não, Mione, por favor. Não me passe sermões, já estou me sentindo culpada o bastante só com minha consciência me acusando. E outra coisa, eu já era casada quando me encontrava com ele.

-Não me lembre disso! Inventei tanta desculpa esfarrapada pra justificar seus sumiços que acho que nunca mais vou ser capaz de bolar uma outra mentira! Fiquei muito aliviada quando você tomou juízo e parou de se encontrar com ele. Mas...

Hermione foi interrompida por Joffrey, um garoto de uns seis anos, filho de Gui e Fleur, que chegou a Gina chorando:

-Tia, olha só o que a Emily fez! -E estendeu suas mãos cobertas de uma estranha e pegajosa película verde-azulada.

Ao olhar em volta, a mulher viu que Emily e Johnatan gargalhavam gostosamente mal escondidos atrás de uma árvore.

-Mione, depois a gente conversa. - e foi atrás dos responsáveis pela desordem, seguida pela outra, se esquecendo assim de continuar seu assunto.

Harry e Rony aparataram do Ministério e então o almoço foi servido. Gina se sentia cansada e um pouco entediada, era estressante ficar o dia inteiro correndo atrás de crianças. Sentiu saudades do passado e se perdeu por alguns minutos em lembranças de seu tempo de recém-casada com Harry, antes de engravidar de Catherine. Quando acordou de seus sonhos, se viu mais enfadada que antes e, se retirando sem ser notada, já que a algazarra era grande, foi para dentro de casa. Lá procurou por alguma coruja que estivesse descansando e duvidou que encontraria, uma vez que ela vira muitas delas sobrevoando os arredores da grande mesa, mas se enganou. Pichitinho, a corujinha que um dia fora de Rony e agora era de sua mãe, estava empoleirada sobre um cabideiro, dormindo com a cabeça debaixo da asa. A mulher encontrou um pedaço de pergaminho dentro de uma gaveta, assim como pena e tinteiro e, depois de se certificar de que não havia ninguém a espreitando, se pôs a escrever:

_Estou livre agora à tarde e queria vê-lo. Há como?_

_Por favor, responda logo. Se a coruja não voltar com sua resposta dentro de 40 minutos, considerarei que você recusou meu convite._

Depois de murmurar instruções à Píchi, Gina o dispensou pela janela de seu antigo quarto e o observou até perdê-lo de vista.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Sra. Potter?

Gina se virou, sobressaltada. Sorriu, aliviada ao ver que seu interlocutor também sorria, o que queria dizer que ele não havia presenciado a cena anterior.

-Não estava me sentindo muito bem e resolvi me afastar da bagunça um pouco. Por que, Sr. Potter?

-Senti sua falta. -a abraçou e depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios.

Ela se sentiu angustiada; não poderia ver Draco, mesmo que ele estivesse livre. Pelas atitudes de Harry, Gina previu que dificilmente ele a deixaria sozinha aquela tarde. Tudo o que pôde fazer, enquanto voltava para fora com o marido, foi torcer para que Píchi não encontrar seu amante.


	8. Mesma ocasião, outro lugar

Estava em casa há poucos dias e já queria voltar para Hogwarts; era assim desde que começara a estudar lá. Não que o colégio fosse realmente uma maravilha, definitivamente uma escola não era o lugar mais divertido do mundo. Mas desde seus tempos de estudante estar em casa não era um mar de rosas. No passado, o principal responsável por tornar o ambiente insuportável era seu pai. Gostava dele, afinal, era seu pai, mas estar constantemente com ele e achar isso agradável já era outra história. Agora quem o fazia sentir saudades de todos seus alunos impertinentes e suas obrigações enfadonhas de professor era sua esposa. Pansy fazia de tudo para agradá-lo, mas aquele cerco constante provocava nele um imenso desejo de liberdade, a doce liberdade perdida no dia que aceitou se casar com ela, por conveniência, há seis anos. Sabia que a esposa era apaixonada por ele desde seu tempo de colégio, mas nada naquela adorável cara de buldogue ou na amável falta de amor-próprio era capaz de atraí-lo.  
  
Se levantou da cama assim que acordou e foi até o banheiro. Se olhou no espelho e por um motivo desconhecido pensou em Gina. Ela sim faria valer a pena estar em casa todos os dias do ano, mas agora era casada com o perfeito menino-que-sobreviveu e estava fora de seu alcance. Bem, na verdade não estava tão fora de alcance assim. Deu um sorrisinho de triunfo antes de voltar sua atenção para seus afazeres. Dificilmente admitiria para alguém, mal o fazia para si mesmo, mas amava a ruiva.  
  
Draco não se dava muito bem com o natal, achava que a comemoração era exagerada demais para celebrar tão pouca coisa. Por ele um só dia de feriado já seria mais que suficiente, mas infelizmente era praticamente o único que pensava dessa forma. Assim que terminou de se aprontar saiu do quarto, logo seus convidados chegariam para o almoço e ele teria que recebê-los, como todo Malfoy muito bem educado. Passou em frente ao quarto de Charlotte, sua filha, e vendo que estava entreaberto resolveu entrar. Pansy tinha o bebê agarrado a um de seus seios, mamando vorazmente, enquanto estava sentada numa poltrona.  
  
-Feliz Natal. -Draco murmurou sem nenhuma emoção logo que percebeu ser notado pela esposa. Apenas esperou que ela respondesse e saiu do quarto em seguida; não sentia o menor ânimo de ficar assistindo a perfeita cena da mamãe alimentado sua amada cria.  
  
Por uma fração de segundo o homem se arrependeu por ter sido tão seco com Pansy e cogitou voltar até lá e se oferecer para pegar a filha de cinco meses nos braços, coisa que nunca havia feito, e dar um beijo na mulher, mas depois afastou isso de sua mente. Já havia feito tudo o que podia por ela, deixava disponível todo o dinheiro que ela desejasse para gastar como quisesse, tirara Narcisa dali, a mandando para uma outra mansão, para que assim Pansy pudesse mandar e desmandar na casa, e cumpria muito bem, bem até demais para seu gosto, suas obrigações como marido. Nada mais estava a seu alcance para agradá-la, já que nunca lhe prometera amor, e por isso não se sentia culpado. Pensando melhor, não havia motivos para se sentir culpado, o sonho da esposa sempre fora ser seu satélite, estando em volta dele a cada segundo, e ela havia conseguido isso. Talvez fosse feliz.  
  
Pouco tempo depois os convidados começaram a chegar, e após um tempo que pareceu a eternidade para Draco, o almoço foi servido. Em certo momento, enquanto ria falsamente de um comentário feito por um homem que estava a seu lado, permitiu que seus olhos corressem distraidamente pelas grandes janelas abertas e viu, se mantendo no ar com certa dificuldade por causa de seu tamanho diminuto e o vento que fazia lá fora, uma pequena coruja que ele identificou imediatamente como sendo dos Weasley, já que a mesma pequena criatura já fora lhe enviar cartas de sua amante outras vezes. O loiro pediu licença da mesa e foi até seu escritório, que trancou assim que passou pela porta, e viu que Pichitinho já o estava esperando sobre sua mesa. Livrou-a do pergaminho amarrado a seu pé, e leu o que estava escrito.  
  
-Apressada, você, hein? -Murmurou enquanto rabiscava uma resposta no verso do bilhete. O amarrou de volta no pé de Píchi e imediatamente a coruja saiu pela janela. Não seria nada mal uma visitinha para desejar um feliz natal para sua ruiva favorita.

 

* * *

 

 Havia nevado e os netos de Arthur e Molly aproveitavam para brincar de guerra de bolas de neve, que os adultos tinham enfeitiçado para obedecerem a ordens das crianças, e com isso estavam todos às voltas fugindo de bolas brancas e geladas ou as mandando seguir e atingir os outros.  
  
Os donos da casa, assim como seus filhos e cônjuges, assistiam à bagunça sentados em bancos colocados ao lado de uma parede externa d'A Toca enquanto discutiam calorosamente vários assuntos; um grupo falava sobre Quadribol, um outro sobre a última lei aprovada pelo Ministério da Magia, um outro, composto apenas por mulheres, debatia sobre culinária. Gina estava sentada ao lado de Harry, tinha uma das mãos seguras pelo marido e a cabeça descansando em seu ombro. Não falava nada nem ouvia conversa alguma, prestava atenção em Hermione, que segurava uma Isabel desanimada no colo, sentada ao lado do marido, antes de se perder em seus próprios pensamentos. Píchi teria encontrado Draco?  
  
Viu a pequena coruja vindo em sua direção e já estava tentando pensar em uma boa desculpa para justificar o bilhete quando viu que o animal parara e começara a rondar as crianças. A mulher rapidamente se levantou e disse a quem estava mais próximo de si que precisava ir ao banheiro, enquanto olhou para Hermione sem conseguir esconder sua expressão de culpa. Se distanciou do grupo rapidamente e entrou em casa. Olhou pela janela e viu que Píchi se aproximava dando a volta na construção para não ser notada pelos outros. Gina se sentiu orgulhosa da inteligência da corujinha, ela havia dado instruções ao serzinho para jamais entregar uma correspondência vinda de/para Draco quando estivessem acompanhados. A mulher abria o bilhete quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.


	9. Reflexões

Gina prendeu a respiração. Harry a havia pego em flagrante, certamente pediria para ver o bilhete e então descobriria tudo; se não o deixasse ver seria pior, pois confirmaria qualquer suspeita.

-Eu posso explicar. - Tentou ganhar tempo e se virou para encará-lo. Não era Harry e sim Hermione. -Você quer me matar de susto? -a ruiva quase gritou. Sentira o chão faltar aos seus pés, o estômago gelar, e agora o alívio de ver que não era o marido quem a surpreendera era quase doloroso, seu coração batia a mil por hora.

-Não quero te matar, quero saber o que é isso aí. -olhou severamente para o pergaminho nas mãos de Gina.

-Não é nada. E você, não é por ser minha amiga que tem o direito de ser indiscreta, esse é um assunto particular.

-Assunto no qual eu já estou envolvida até o pescoço. O que o Malfoy disse dessa vez?

-Cale-se, Hermione! -Gina suplicou. Depois deu um suspiro. -Vem comigo que eu te explico. -E caminhou rumo ao seu ex-quarto, puxando a outra pela mão. Chegando lá, se sentou na cama e olhou para a amiga, que permanecera de pé, próxima a porta.

-Gina, você está querendo que o Harry descubra tudo? As pessoas lá embaixo só não perceberam que você saiu para receber uma coruja porque não quiseram. Se você quer agir como uma adolescente estúpida e seu namoradinho tolo, que aja, mas preste atenção à sua volta e pense nas conseqüências!

-Eu sei disso, Mione! -a ruiva se sentiu extremamente cansada de uma hora para outra, e viu que iria chorar a qualquer instante. Jogou o corpo para trás, se deitando na cama, e prosseguiu: -Mas eu não estava suportando mais, precisava vê-lo!

Hermione se aproximou da cama, se sentou e falou, agora mais calma.

-Eu não posso julgá-la, Gina, pois eu também estou passando por uma crise, como você sabe. Mas por favor, não deixe que o Harry descubra o que você está fazendo. Seja mais prudente! Se não for por você ou por ele, por seus filhos!

Gina se virou de lado, sem mais conter as lágrimas, e disse fracamente, fitando o vazio.

-Eu sei... eu o amo...

-Malfoy?

-Harry. -Voltou a olhar para a amiga. - Amo-o muito, não sei se mais ou menos que Draco, sei que o amo. Mas a vida que eu levo não dá pra mim. Eu estou repetindo os passos da minha mãe e eu não quero isso. Casada, dedicando a vida exclusivamente ao marido e aos filhos. Um marido bonzinho, amoroso, perfeito. E é claro que amo meus filhos, Cathy, Emily e Bernard são a minha vida, mas às vezes eu me canso de ocupar todo o meu tempo com eles. Eu também preciso viver, Mione. Entende?

Hermione refletiu por um tempo antes de responder:

-Acho que sim.

Gina suspirou, enquanto se sentava e se recostava na cabeceira de sua cama.

-Não, você não entende. Não entende porque você vive. Você é professora, sai de casa, vê gente. Eu não.

-Vocês estão aí dentro? -A voz de Jorge foi acompanhada pelo som de batidas na porta. Voz de Jorge ou de Fred? Nenhuma das duas saberia dizer. Hermione respondeu, já que Gina estava sem condições para tal.

-Estamos sim, mas já estamos descendo. Viemos só resolver uma coisinha aqui, está tudo bem.

-Ok. Mas ou vocês saem daí logo ou eu vou entrar, o pessoal lá embaixo está sentindo falta de vocês.

Gina se levantou e praguejou baixinho ao comentário do irmão. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto; não poderia aparecer com a cara amassada de quem estava chorando. Mione a seguiu.

-E o que dizia o bilhete? Marcavam de se encontrar? Se for, é melhor você desmarcar. -a ruiva olhou feio para ela, mas isso não a inibiu. - Qualquer coisa vocês marcam para outro dia, mas Gina, por Merlin!, hoje é natal, não tem jeito de você sair sem levantar suspeitas!

Sem opção, Gina pegou outro pergaminho, escreveu que por um imprevisto não poderia se encontrar com ele, e mandou Píchi mais uma vez até Draco. Dentro de poucos minutos as duas voltaram para o meio das outras pessoas e tomaram os lugares anteriores; Gina deixou seu olhar se perder sobre Emily, que brincava com os outros no meio da neve, agora faziam bonecos que moviam os braços e mudavam a expressão do rosto. Tão loira, pálida, exigente! Uma cópia fiel do pai, mas ninguém percebia isso. E se dava melhor, dentre todos os primos, com Johnatan, que também era uma cópia exata do pai. Ambos os homens sonserinos, que lidaram estreitamente com as Trevas. Gina se perguntava como as duas crianças passaram desapercebidas aos olhos de todos até então e cogitava se as pessoas não estariam apenas fingindo ignorância; não, seus irmãos jamais acatariam um Malfoy na família, nem mesmo sendo filho dela; logo, não sabiam de nada, realmente.

* * *

 

Draco não ficara nada satisfeito com o cancelamento de seu encontro, mas como não podia fazer nada à respeito, deu de ombros e foi "curtir" o resto de seu feriado. Imaginava quem seria o responsável pelo imprevisto que o afastaria de Gina naquele dia, se era o Potter-perfeito ou o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Certamente não era nenhum dos dois, era mais provável ser o idiota do marido dela.


	10. Um apartamento trouxa

Um vulto encapuzado deslizava pelas sombras numa rua vazia de Londres. Era um Sábado chuvoso e o bairro, que normalmente já era pouco visitado, graças ao tempo ruim estava deserto. O caminho seguido pela pessoa era obviamente conhecido, pois ela o fazia rapidamente, passando pelos cantos e se escondendo agilmente em vãos de portas ou qualquer outra coisa que servisse de refúgio quando eram ouvidos quaisquer sons que pudessem denunciar presença humana. Parou em frente a um prédio velho e pobre, parecia estar abandonado há algum tempo. Entrou e se pôs a subir as escadas apressadamente, eram cinco lances, e em pouco tempo o terceiro era vencido. Mais alguns passos e estava no último andar. A porta ao fim do corredor estava fechada, mas nem por isso o ser encapuzado se inibiu; ainda a rápidos passos alcançou a porta e girou a maçaneta, estava destrancada.

-Pensei que não viria mais. -Uma aborrecida voz masculina se fez ouvir, vinda de um canto invisível do apartamento bem decorado, quase luxuoso, a despeito do resto do prédio, mas mal iluminado, sombrio.

O vulto se livrou do capuz que cobria seu rosto e belos e longos fios vermelhos balançaram, caindo finalmente em liberdade sobre os ombros de sua dona.

-Não pude vir antes, me desculpe. Houve um imprevisto.

-Imprevisto! -Draco surgiu Merlin sabe de onde, trazendo em cada uma de suas mãos uma taça cheia de vinho. Entregou uma a sua interlocutora. -Sempre há um imprevisto que nos atrapalha. Estou me cansando disso, sabia?

Gina se livrou da capa negra que usava e tomou um gole da taça que lhe foi oferecida, antes que o homem tomasse o objeto de suas mãos e a beijasse.

-Pois aqui estou eu. -pegou de volta o que Draco havia lhe tirado, se sentou em uma poltrona e ficou o observando. -Eu não podia simplesmente desaparatar de casa e deixar os meninos lá. Tive que esperar o Harry sair para o trabalho e depois fui mandar as crianças para a casa da minha mãe, eu não tenho culpa se zelo por minha família. -tomou mais um gole de vinho.

-Eu também zelo pela minha, ao meu modo, claro. Mas -esvaziou a própria taça, a fez desaparecer com um feitiço e se aproximou de Gina, que o olhava seriamente. -, você veio aqui para me dar sermões ou para outras coisas? Não sentiu minha falta? - levantou-a pela cintura e voltou a beijá-la.

Gina deixou a taça cair no chão assim que foi suspensa pelo amante, passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e disse, logo que teve oportunidade, entre os lábios do homem:

-É claro que senti sua falta. Demais, queria muito te ver.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente:

-Só me ver?

-Lógico que não.

-Bom mesmo. -a tomou nos braços e levou até o quarto, onde uma cama de casal já os esperava.

Começava a escurecer quando Draco teve coragem de se livrar de Gina, que até então tinha a cabeça repousando em seu peito, e se levantar. O fez para pegar sua varinha, e a usou para acender a lareira e conjurar uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

-Você bebe tanto assim quando está em Hogwarts? -a ruiva perguntou, sorrindo, enquanto o admirava, deitada entre pesadas cobertas de lã. Fazia frio e a chuva só intensificara o clima, mas o ambiente dentro do quarto era perfeitamente aconchegante.

-Não. Sou professor, tenho minhas responsabilidades. Mas posso tudo quando estou com você, não? -estendeu a ela uma das taças. A viu se sentar e esticar um dos braços, mas não entregou nada a ela, se limitou a observá-la; estava coberta até a cintura, os cabelos emolduravam seu rosto, um tanto despenteados, os olhos refletiam o fogo da lareira.

-Você é linda...

Ela tirou a taça e a garrafa das mãos do amante e colocou sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. Puxou-o pela mão para cima da cama, até que o deitou, então pousou o próprio corpo sobre o dele. Após beijar-lhe os lábios repetidas vezes, aproximou a boca do ouvido do homem e murmurou:

-Eu te amo...

Ele a virou e se deitou sobre ela, fitando seriamente o rosto de Gina:

-Então por que não foi embora comigo, há nove anos? Você provou, na época, que não queria de mim nada além do meu corpo, pois preferiu o amor do Santinho Potter.

-Você está sendo injusto comigo. Eu tive meus motivos.

-Que você nunca me disse. - Se levantou, foi até onde se encontrava a garrafa, encheu uma taça e tomou todo o seu conteúdo num só gole. -Nós namorávamos, escondidos, é verdade, mas namorávamos. Eu acreditava que era importante para você.

-Era, e é até hoje. Mas você tinha sua vida, estava meio envolvido com as Trevas, eu não sabia até que ponto podia confiar em você. Eu tinha medo de ser traída ou, se você se enfurecesse comigo, ser abandonada, assassinada, sei lá. Eu precisava de estabilidade.

-E por isso me deixou te esperando no dia que marcamos de ir embora juntos e, o pior de tudo, se casou no dia seguinte?

-O casamento já estava marcado! -ela tentou se defender.

-Então você marcou casamento com o Potter enquanto fazia planos comigo? Eu não acredito! Você é pior do que eu imaginei, Virginia!

O clima, antes extremamente agradável, agora estava muito tenso. Nenhum dos dois falou por longos instantes, Draco terminava a garrafa de vinho enquanto Gina chorava baixinho.

-Você não entende, Draco...

Ele suspirou. Já haviam tido a mesma discussão diversas vezes, e nunca havia dado em nada; tudo que acontecia era eles ficarem sem se encontrar por alguns dias. Foi até Gina e enxugou suas lágrimas enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

-Me desculpe. É que eu às vezes fico irritado porque o Potter está sempre entre a gente.

A mulher se aproximou mais dele e foi abraçada. Escondeu o rosto no peito do amante e procurou se acalmar, conter as lágrimas:

-Eu não gosto de saber que a Parkinson tem você quando ela bem entende, e isso sem ter que se esconder de ninguém. -Gina se afastou um pouco de Draco e olhou nos olhos dele. -E eu não queria chorar, me desculpe você.

-Está tudo bem.

Logo os dois voltaram a ficar "de bem". Beijos, abraços, carícias, e depois se amaram novamente. Ambos caíram no sono, já que estavam exaustos, e despertaram quando a noite já ia alta. Gina, assustada por causa do horário, se vestiu rapidamente. Draco não tinha tanta pressa. Precisaria estar em Hogwarts só na segunda-feira e para Pansy ele estava na Escola, logo, estava bem tranqüilo.

-Eu queria dormir com você esta noite...

Gina sorriu enquanto terminava de fechar um de seus sapatos, e respondeu sem olhar para o loiro.

-Eu também, meu amor. Mas não dá, mesmo. -Não viu ou ouviu um movimento sequer de Draco, quando deu por si, ele já a abraçava. Ainda estava nu e, como Gina já pudera comprovar depois de tantos anos de relacionamento, ele não tinha a menor inibição de permanecer nesse estado; ao contrário dela, que ainda corava, às vezes, diante de certos olhares do amante sobre seu corpo.

-Daria, se nós estivéssemos oficialmente juntos. -falou entre o cabelo dela.

-Ah, não, Draco! -Gina se impacientou. Já estava muito tarde, teria que bolar uma estória muito mirabolante para convencer a todos de que não estava fazendo nada de errado, e agora Draco voltava no mesmo assunto! -De novo isso?

-Calma, Weasley. -ele usou o mesmo tom desdenhoso que sempre usara ao proferir o sobrenome de batismo da amante. -Eu não quero discutir com você. Eu quero ficar com você, é diferente...

-Como ass... -Gina foi interrompida.

-Foge comigo.

As palavras do homem parecerem demorar alguns minutos no trajeto entre os ouvidos e o cérebro da ruiva. Como assim fugir com ele?

-Draco, você está louco? Tem a Pansy, o Harry, as crianças...

-Esquece tudo isso. -ele fez um gesto de impaciência com uma das mãos. -Você pega a Emily e nós vamos embora daqui. Não vai ser difícil, depois que nós tivemos que suportar estar no meio dos trouxas idiotas. Suponho que essa foi a tarefa mais dura em nossos encontros... -ele sorriu com malícia.

Gina estava perplexa. Ele falara tantas coisas de uma só vez que ela tinha dificuldade em processá-las.

"Harry, Pansy... não, eles não podem ser deixados....", ela pensava, "As crianças... Emily... eu não posso levá-la! Oh, os trouxas! Não são idiotas... mas.... levar a Emily? Eu não posso e..."

-O que me diz?- Draco interrompeu os pensamentos de Gina.

"A hora! Eu tenho que ir!"

-Draco, depois a gente se fala. Olha, eu realmente tenho que ir agora...

-Sim, ou não?

Não queria respondê-lo naquele momento; é claro que sempre quis estar constantemente ao lado do homem que amava. Mas também tinha Harry, ou melhor, haviam muitas pessoas envolvidas. Teria que pensar com muita cautela e definitivamente não tinha tempo para tal.

-Eu preciso pensar. Tchau, Draco. -E desaparatou, para aparatar instantaneamente na rua em frente ao prédio. Gina não viu, mas Draco a observava, sorridente, da janela do apartamento que servia de palco para seu romance proibido. Não esperava melhor reação dela, e isso o felicitava; talvez tivesse chances de ouvir um 'sim'. Se vestiu tranqüilamente, mas assim que terminou desaparatou do lugar; a única coisa capaz de tornar suportável, talvez agradável, sua permanência num edifício trouxa, era a presença de Gina. Ele não sabia, mas tudo que lhe dissera fora suficiente para que ela repassasse toda sua vida mentalmente e chegasse em casa com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.


	11. Quando a verdade vem à tona... ou quase

Harry e seus filhos não se encontravam, quem lhe recepcionara fora Rony, que a recebeu com uma expressão zangadíssima.

—Rony? Eu não esperava encontrá-lo aqui... —olhou para a porta que levava a um corredor, que por sua vez dava acesso ao restante do pavimento térreo da casa; estavam na sala de estar. —Onde estão todos?

—Na casa da mamãe, o Harry foi lá pessoalmente para buscar os meninos. Onde você estava, Gina?

—Er... ora, Rony! Isso não é da sua conta. Eu vou na mamãe ajudar o Harry com os meninos, devem estar dormindo a essa hora.

—É, devem estar, mas você não vai. Me responde, Gina, onde você esteve?

—Resolvendo uns assuntos meus. —ela estava nervosa. Não havia conseguido pensar em nada para dizer, tinha esperanças de que quando chegasse em casa Harry ainda estivesse no Ministério, então buscaria seus filhos e seu marido nunca saberia de seu sumiço. Sua mãe nunca fazia muitas perguntas, apenas a aconselhava a pensar muito bem no que fazer, medir os próprios atos e assim saber o que esperar como conseqüência. Talvez enfrentar o irmão fosse pior que enfrentar seu esposo, Gina temia falar alguma besteira e Rony não era uma pessoa muito fácil de se tapear.

—Chorando?

—Você é meu irmão mais velho mas eu não sou mais uma criança, Rony. Eu sei me cuidar, para de me perseguir!

—Você mudou muito, _maninha_ , e eu sei que você anda escondendo alguma coisa de todos há muito tempo. Fica esperta, eu não sou tão facilmente enganado quanto Harry.

Assim que o ruivo acabou de pronunciar o nome do amigo, Catherine e Emily surgiram na lareira com caras de quem estavam dormindo há alguns minutos atrás, em seguida veio o pai das crianças, segurando um Bernard adormecido nos braços. Gina se apressou em guiar as pequenas até o quarto, depois pegou seu caçula e também foi colocá-lo para dormir, mas não voltou para a sala quando terminou. Não queria encarar Harry, o convite feito por Draco há pouco tempo perturbava a mente da ruiva, e somada à fúria e desconfiança de Rony, Gina tinha certeza de que toda sua traição, durante todos esses anos, estava estampada em sua face, podendo ser enxergada por seu marido sem dificuldade. Após lavar o rosto, se deitou em sua cama e tentou dormir; sabia que devia uma explicação a Harry, mas talvez conseguisse raciocinar melhor se tal momento fosse adiado até o dia seguinte.

Ela só não atinou que deixá-lo na sala sem dar uma palavra sequer a respeito de seu atraso pudesse piorar as coisas.


	12. Um pretexto

** Terceira parte: ambas  **

****

As aulas já haviam recomeçado há duas semanas quando Hermione cruzou com Snape pelos corredores; após uma rápida troca de olhares, ela abaixou a cabeça e apertou o passo, querendo se afastar logo da presença do homem.

—Professora? —o mestre de Poções fez Hermione parar, logo quando ela passava por ele. —Eu quero falar com você.

A mulher sentiu uma esperançazinha, ao longe, de que ele faria algo para reatarem o relacionamento deles; desde que eles ficaram juntos nas masmorras antes do natal, ela pensava muito em como seria jamais ter se afastado dele. Se censurou por isso, e com grande esforço consentiu que ele lhe falasse; encará-lo foi ainda mais difícil.

—É sobre o Sr. Weasley, seu filho.

Hermione teve certeza de que ele descobrira tudo! "Ele deve ter ido conversar com Dumbledore, ficado à sós com o Chapéu Seletor, este deve ter-lhe contado sobre quem era o pai da criança, e ele agora vai me cobrar satisfações." É desnecessário comentar o quão pálida ela ficou. —Pode falar...

—Ele tem se mostrado um ótimo aluno em Poções, eu queria saber se por acaso ele teve algum contato com algo relacionado antes de ingressar em Hogwarts. —Snape não sabia muito bem porquê estava tendo essa conversa com Hermione; ele fazia de tudo para acreditar que era extremamente necessário debater esse assunto com ela, mas no fundo ele sabia que tudo o que ele queria era poder olhá-la de frente e falar com ela, assim como ouvi-la.

—Não, não teve... —A mulher ficava cada vez mais nervosa. Por que ele não ia direto ao ponto!

—Eu queria submetê-lo a alguns testes especiais; tenho alguns trabalhos não relacionados a Hogwarts e acredito que vou precisar de um... ajudante. Se seu filho for bom o bastante, posso admiti-lo. Claro, se a professora permitir... —Ele fazia tudo para ser impessoal, e de fato estava conseguindo, mas apenas aos olhares menos atentos. Se Hermione não estivesse se sentindo tão ameaçada, facilmente perceberia que não estava tão indiferente quanto queria demonstrar. — _Você_ está bem? —ele mudou o tom ao notar como ela estava pálida.

—Sim, estou. —respondeu prontamente, tentando disfarçar o alívio que sentira. Mas por outro lado, por que Severo foi se interessar justamente por Johnatan? Isso não estava explicado. —Mas porque logo ele?

—Eu já disse, _professora._ Não é porque ele é seu filho, não pense nisso, por favor. Ele é um bom aluno, e é tudo.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Pensou por um tempo, dividida.

—Ok, pode testá-lo. Mas não exponha meu filho a nada arriscado, ouviu, Sr. Mestre de Poções? —se tornou agressiva ao imaginar que ele poderia tencionar fazer algum mal à criança para se vingar dela.

—Não se preocupe. Por mais que seja tentador, não vou fazer nada contra o Weasleyzinho. —olhando-a com desdém, lembrando-se que o menino era fruto do amor entre ela e aquele sardento, ele seguiu seu caminho, sem dar um fim, de fato, à conversa. Estava cada vez mais confuso; não diferentemente dela.


	13. Johnatan

Johnatan estava em sua cama, no dormitório da Sonserina, olhando para o teto; pensava no que havia acontecido na primeira aula da tarde, Poções. Achava a matéria interessante, mas tinha certeza que seu professor era louco; ele era muito estranho. Daria ao menino um teste especial, que, segundo o Mestre, era feito apenas para alunos também especiais. O que o homem vira nele? É claro q ele era bem melhor que qualquer grifinório e que a maioria dos sonserinos, mas daí a merecer um teste especial? Não...

\- Weasley? - Ralph Nott, um de seus companheiros de quarto, chamou ao ver que o outro ainda estava acordado. -Se eu fosse você não ia ao teste depois de amanhã. Eu ouvi dizer que o professor costuma... costuma torturar seus alunos até a morte quando tem oportunidade.

Johnatan ouvia com atenção, incrédulo.

\- Sua mãe é professora, não é? Pede ela pra conversar com o Dumbledore. Você já ouviu falar do fantasma que tem no banheiro das meninas? Dizem que...

O Weasley parou de ouvir assim que a Murta foi mencionada. Ele sempre ouvira histórias e mais histórias sobre Hogwarts; seu pai fizera questão de narrar todas as suas aventuras dentro do castelo, inclusive sobre o ano que tiveram, ele, sua mãe e o tio Harry que salvar a tia Gina do... nunca se lembrava do nome dele, também, seu pai nunca o mencionou! Só sua mãe o fazia, mas Johnatan nunca conseguiu guardar.

Pois bem, desde que o menino entrara no castelo, procurara identificar cada lugar e conhecer cada pessoa que já ouvira falar, e só agora se dava conta de que faltava a Murta-Que-Geme, no banheiro das meninas. Precisava conhecê-la!

\- ... você já ouviu falar, não é? -Nott continuava sua ladainha.

\- O quê?

\- Eu falava sobre a coruja que voa sem asas... você não me ouviu?

Johnatan suspirou. O amigo tinha uma imaginação muito fértil, adorava imaginar coisas. Era lógico que não existia uma coruja que voava sem asas; se existisse, ele já teria lido algo em algum lugar, ou sua mãe teria lhe contado.

\- Ouvi sim, Nott. Mas e você, não tem vontade de conhecer o fantasma do banheiro das meninas? -Ele queria conhecer a Murta, mas não estava disposto a enfrentar o decrépito Filch pelos corredores sozinho, à noite; isso porque não havia outro horário para um garoto entrar no banheiro feminino sem ser notado.

Ralph estremeceu com a idéia; era muito medroso. Depois de enumerar uma lista de perigos que eles correriam, alguns com os quais Johnatan concordou, concluiu que não iria.

O Weasley se virou de lado, depois de se despedir de seu companheiro. Ele quebraria algumas regras, mas não se importava, queria conhecer a Murta. Só faltava encontrar alguém que concordasse em ir com ele. Sentiu tanto sono repentinamente que até se esqueceu que estava preocupado com o teste de Poções, e adormeceu olhando para o pôster dos Cannons, presente que seu pai lhe dera antes de ele embarcar para Hogwarts, para que, através do timão do coração dos dois, pai e filho pudessem ficar mais próximos.


	14. Perfeita

O rádio estava ligado bem alto, Gina mexia em panelas com Bernard na cozinha, dentro de um cercadinho cheio de brinquedinhos enfeitiçados para não se quebrarem e para voltarem para dentro caso o bebê os atirasse longe. Ela cantava alegremente, brincando com o menininho, que ria gostosamente das caras e bocas que a mãe fazia ao dar as costas para as panelas. Catherine e Emily logo chegariam da escola, Molly as levaria para casa. Gina pediu que a mãe buscasse as garotas porque queria dar uma arrumada decente em sua casa, e embora usasse magia, se sentia bem exausta após limpar tudo, cada cantinhozinho esquecido pelo dia-a-dia.

De repente voltou a pensar em Draco e na proposta que ele lhe fizera. Gina fora convidada a fugir com seu amante. Por mais que soubesse ser errado, sentia que seria bem mais feliz ao lado dele que ao lado de Harry. Escorou na pia da cozinha e olhou à sua volta; bem, a casa estava uma beleza. Cozinhava para as filhas, que chegariam logo da escola. Bernard brincava, feliz, dentro do cercadinho. Olhou para as próprias mãos; ora, se fosse trouxa, provavelmente elas estariam destruídas, mas sendo bruxa, podia dar faxinas diárias em sua casa que continuaria com as mãos impecáveis. Harry estava trabalhando. Trabalhava com afinco, era o que se podia chamar de 'empregado ideal'. Ganhava bem, enchia Gina de mimos. Vestidos, jóias. Ao menos uma vez por semana levava flores para ela. E ela era uma esposa dedicada. Cuidava bem do seu amado maridinho, gostava de cozinhar para ele. Pedira a mãe o livro de receitas emprestado e fez questão de copiá-lo todo à mão, porque a caligrafia de Molly era muito rebuscada e Gina temia errar alguma coisa por não entender a letra da mãe. Sabia que Harry achava-a a melhor esposa do mundo, ele vivia dizendo isso! Mas estava faltando alguma coisa.

O que seria? Não era para ela ser feliz? Tinha tudo o que uma mulher podia querer, estava casada com o homem que sempre amou. Sentiu os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Por que não podia ser feliz levando essa vida?

Gina achava que sabia o porquê. Sentia falta de uma pessoa. Draco. Merlin, quando foi que sonhou em se tornar a versão melhor sucedida financeiramente de sua mãe? Cuidar da casa, do marido, dos filhos. Ora, ela estudara e muito, mas não foi para aprender a copiar um livro de receitas! Ansiava por mais. Ansiava por sentir seu sangue correr em suas veias. Queria trabalhar, sair, viver. Draco a instigava. Quando estava com ele, sentia como se entrasse em sintonia com o mundo inteiro. Ele era perfeito. Era lindo, carinhoso, implicante, ciumento e mimado. Era perfeito.

Quer dizer, não era perfeito. Esse era o ponto. Harry sim era perfeito. E coisas perfeitas não têm graça. Quantas vezes não chorara de raiva por causa de Draco? Quantas vezes não se roera de ciúmes? Sabia que ele era capaz de traí-la, e a idéia de que uma outra mulher pudesse ser mais interessante que ela e o atraísse mais a desesperava. Então dava o melhor de si, se empenhava em ser cada vez melhor, tudo para mantê-lo ao seu lado. E sentia que ele fazia o mesmo. Exatamente porque Gina era casada com Harry, e Harry era perfeito. Então ele tinha que sim mais perfeito que Harry —pelo menos de acordo com o conceito dela de perfeição. E se ela enjoasse de Harry, bem ela era bonita, jovem, viva, podia arranjar o homem que desejasse.

Quando Gina deu por si, chorava copiosamente. Bernard estava de pé no cercadinho, olhando para a mãe.

—Mama, mama! —ele gritou antes de começar a chorar também.

Gina sentiu um terrível cheiro de queimado, mas ignorou. Largou a colher em cima da pia e pegou seu filho nos braços, chorando junto com ele.

Nesse momento, Molly, Emily e Cathy entraram pela lareira. Trataram logo de acalmar os ânimos da casa, cuidando da comida queimada, abaixando o volume do rádio, pegando o agitado bebê e oferecendo água para Gina.

A atenção delas só despedaçou seu coração ainda mais. Como continuar ali, vivendo nessa perfeição de vida, quando na verdade não se sentia perfeita? Mas como sair dali e abandonar sua família, que tanto a amava e amparava? Continuou chorando. Embora não entendesse os motivos da filha, Molly guiou-a até o quarto e deu para ela uma poção tranqüilizante. Só assim Gina conseguiu se acalmar. Adormeceu, um sono pesado e sem sonhos.


	15. O teste

E chegou o dia do teste de Johnatan. Hermione estava aflita, ela ainda não tinha aceitado o motivo que Snape dera para testar o menino, ficava imaginando mil coisas que poderiam tê-lo levado a isso. E é claro que ela só pensava em coisas ruins, como ele estar querendo vingar no aluno a frustração que sentiu com a perda de Hermione; ou querer vingar a raiva que os vários Weasley que já haviam passado por sua vida haviam provocado, ou... pensava tanta coisa!

Johnatan também estava nervoso, tivera dificuldade para dormir, sonhara que Snape lhe lançara um feitiço de cozimento instantâneo e o devorava com a ajuda de Ralph. Demorou a conseguir dormir novamente, com isso, ao sair da cama, pela manhã, sentia como se não tivesse dormido uma única hora durante a noite. Se arrumou com a disposição de quem está indo para forca. Ralph ainda dormia e roncava, enquanto os outros alunos que dividiam com eles o dormitório já tinham descido.

Ainda sentindo os olhos cheios de areia, Johnatan foi tomar seu café da manhã. Não conseguiu comer quase nada, estava sem um pingo de apetite. As imagens do seu sonho vinham à sua cabeça, e por mais que parecesse bem óbvio que tudo não passara de sua imaginação, no fundo no fundo sentia medo. Talvez não tão no fundo. Hermione apareceu e se sentou ao lado do filho, sorridente. Era Sábado e nenhum dos dois tinha aulas.

Ela conversou com o garoto, tentou tranqüilizá-lo dizendo que ele não precisava ter medo, que estaria tudo bem, que o teste não seria difícil, que Snape não era tão horrível assim, que era bobagem se preocupar tanto. Enfim, tudo aquilo que ela mesma precisaria ouvir de qualquer outra pessoa. Johnatan ficou ainda mais tenso ao ver a mãe tão aflita, e depois de beijá-la, a caminho da sala de poções, ficou imaginando em que consistiria o teste.

Entrou na sala ao ser convidado pelo professor, que estava sentado atrás de sua mesa. Ordenou que o garoto se sentasse, então, fez surgir algumas dezenas de frasquinhos sobre a mesa, entregou uma lista de alguns ingredientes para Johnatan e pediu que ele determinasse em quais poções eram usados determinados ingredientes.

Aquilo era muito difícil! Como Johnatan iria identificar em qual poção era usado cada ingrediente? Eram muitas poções, de várias cores! Deu uma olhada, inseguro, na mesa toda. Depois correu o olho em seu pergaminho. Era impossível fazer aquilo!

—Use o livro, Sr. Weasley.

O menino se sobressaltou com o comentário repentino de seu professor. De que livro ele falava? Voltou a olhar a mesa, havia surgido ali um livro velho e embolorado. Abriu-o e passou um tempo apenas passando as páginas, quase sem ler. Então começou a comparar o que lia no livro e na lista de ingredientes com as poções que estavam à sua frente. Logo tinha conseguido determinar, não muito seguro, umas oito poções. Afinal, não era tão complicado assim.

Snape observava com atenção o embaraço do garoto. Quase se divertia com a aflição que fazia o menino sentir. Alunos eram sempre iguais! E ele era mais um aluno Weasley, logo, atormentá-lo era ainda mais interessante. Se levantou abruptamente, e fez a mesa se limpar totalmente.

—Basta, Sr. Weasley.

Johnatan olhou para cima, para o professor de pé atrás da mesa. Se lembrou de Snape o cozinhando, em seu sonho, e se perguntou se seria naquele momento que seria assassinado.

—Vamos começar o teste de verdade. —Fez surgir sobre a mesa vários amarradinhos de ervas, uns frascos contendo líquidos estranhos, alguns potes com pedaços de coisas sólidas que o garoto não pode identificar. Além dos ingredientes, um pequeno caldeirão devidamente colocado em um tripé e um pergaminho todo escrito com letra miúda, onde continha a receita para fazer a Poção do Ofídio surgiram na frente do garoto. —Prepare essa poção para mim, Weasley. Ela é muito útil para evitar ataques de ofídios, pois quem a ingere fica invisível e imperceptível para eles. Mas tome muito cuidado, se mal preparada, essa poção pode irritar as cobras e fazê-las enxergar no usuário uma ameaça; e com isso, uma vítima de suas presas. Bom preparo. —E deu seu sorrisinho irônico tão característico.

Três horas depois, Johnatan foi dispensado. A poção era complicada, exigia cortes específicos de cada ingrediente, altura da superfície da poção com que deveriam ser lançados, várias fases de cozimento com tempos variados. O menino não fazia idéia de seu desempenho, que o professor preferiu anunciar em outro momento, depois de testar a poção no menino, num outro dia que ainda seria combinado. Tinha a péssima impressão de que fora muito mal, mas agora só podia esperar; enquanto isso, sofria de pânico ao imaginar as cobras que Snape colocaria ao seu redor o atacando vorazmente. Foi em direção à sua sala comunal, cabisbaixo, preocupado e com fome; só agora seu estômago reclamava a falta de café da manhã.

Encontrou Ralph jogando xadrez de bruxo com uma menina baixinha, de traços grosseiros, óculos fundo de garrafa e muito sorridente. Era do ano deles e apaixonada por Ralph, vivia mandando para ele bilhetinhos melosos, que faziam o garoto, junto com Johnatan, dar ótimas gargalhadas.

O recém-chegado se jogou numa poltrona e ficou em silêncio observando o jogo, até que Ralph largou o que fazia, dizendo reconhecer a derrota (estavam empatados há muitas jogadas). A menina ficou um tanto decepcionada, pois não perdia uma oportunidade de jogar xadrez com Ralph justamente porque as partidas duravam horas, mas deixou os meninos à sós, como haviam pedido.

Não haviam outros alunos na sala comunal. Johnatan se ocupou em descrever o teste ao qual foi submetido enquanto devorava uns sapos de chocolate. Falou muito e quase ininterruptamente; só parava sua narrativa para dar umas dentadas no chocolate. Depois de falar até se sentir mais leve, suspirou. Ainda estava com medo do teste da poção, mas estava um pouco mais confiante. Ralph, então, o convidou para eles irem dar umas voltas pelo castelo, para se distraírem.


	16. Liberdade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir daqui a fic foi escrita e publicada em 2011.

Era isso, então. Gina olhava para as roupas bem organizadas de suas filhas dentro do guarda-roupa; acabara de subir com um cesto delas e de guarda-las cuidadosamente dentro do móvel. Olhava, no momento, para a parte do guarda-roupa usada por Catherine. Imaginou a pequena vestindo uma ou outra peça, e deu um sorriso triste ao concluir que dificilmente voltaria a ver a filha usando aquilo.

Gina suspirou e fechou todas as portas do guarda-roupa que as meninas dividiam; Bernard ocupava outro quarto. Lançou mais um olhar comprido sobre as duas camas, a cômoda e a penteadeira das meninas; sobre os bichinhos de pelúcia e bonecas, que estavam presentes nas paredes, sobre a cômoda, sobre as camas, sobre a escrivaninha. Fechou o quarto mobiliado para duas princesinhas e com isso deu por concluída a última organização que faria àquela casa.

Foi até seu quarto, buscou um vestido dentro do guarda-roupa e jogou sobre a cama de casal, onde já se encontravam uma mala média e uma frasqueira contendo itens indispensáveis para os primeiros dias de vida em sua futura nova casa. Pousou a varinha junto à roupa, soltou os cabelos e caminhou em direção ao banheiro descalçando os sapatos no caminho. Despiu-se, jogando em seguida, em um movimento automático, as roupas que vestia dentro de um cesto. Abriu o chuveiro, e ao olhar para as próprias mãos, tornou a fechar o registro. Voltou ao quarto, e antes de retornar ao banheiro, depositou sobre o criado-mudo a aliança que usara por nove anos.

Depois do banho, vestiu-se e penteou-se de forma simples. Ainda passaria na casa de seus pais antes de partir. Proferiu " _reducio"_ apontando a varinha para as malas, apanhou as duas e colocou-as nos bolsos do casaco que vestiu por sobre o vestido. Na sala, jogou um punhado de pó de Flu sobre as chamas da lareira, e depois de chamar pela casa onde um dia fizera planos apoiados em sonhos de felicidade, despediu-se silenciosamente das paredes que tentara considerar um lar.

Molly recebeu Gina com um abraço caloroso, mas não pôde deixar de perguntar se a filha andava sentindo algo, devido à sua expressão comumente estranha dos últimos tempos. Gina sorriu e mais uma vez escapuliu das perguntas de sua mãe, registrando o gostoso cheiro de biscoitos que vinha do forno. Andou até o tapete onde Bernard se divertia sacudindo uma varinha de brinquedo que soltava faíscas coloridas e emitia sons variados, dependendo de como era agitada. Pegou o pequeno no colo, apertando-o e mordendo suas bochechas de leve. Conseguiu ganhar algum ânimo para as próximas horas, e quando voltou para perto de sua mãe, na cozinha, já apresentava um ar mais leve.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira com Bernard no colo, que agora mastigava a ponta da varinha. Gina observou sua mãe retirar do forno uma assadeira cheia de biscoitos, e iniciou uma conversa banal. Esperavam Emily e Catherine voltarem da escola para lancharem, e enquanto isso, Bernard abandonou a varinha e se contentou em mastigar um biscoito que sua avó lhe estendera.

Quando as meninas chegaram, estranharam encontrar sua mãe lá, mas logo se empolgaram contando várias coisas sobre a escola, ao que Gina se esforçou ao máximo para fingir interesse sincero. Lancharam. Bernard adormeceu depois de um tempo, e Molly levou o neto para cima, enquanto Gina observava as meninas em um raro momento de paz, em que as duas terminavam seus sucos de abóbora cantarolando alguma música que a mãe não reconheceu.

Gina consultou as horas, e quando Molly voltou, chamou a mãe para longe das crianças. Tentou dizer o quão grata se sentia por todo o apoio que sua mãe vinha dando na criação de seus filhos, tentou pedir desculpas pelos possíveis desapontamentos e dizer que boa parte da perfeição que vivia só era possível graças a mais velha. Mas não pôde. Desabando em lágrimas, se agarrou aos braços de sua mãe, tomando o cuidado de abafar os soluços para que Emily e Catherine não os ouvissem. Molly acariciou os cabelos de Gina, sem saber o que a afligia.

'O que está acontecendo com você, minha filha?' a voz de Molly saiu baixa e angustiada.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando conseguiu se recobrar, Gina enxugou as lágrimas. 'Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe, não se preocupe.'

Depositou, então, um beijo estalado no rosto da mãe e, usando um sorriso, pediu que ela ficasse com as crianças aquela noite, já que estava preparando uma surpresa para Harry. Molly concordou, embora não pudesse esconder a angústia que sentia.

Gina foi até o quarto em que estava seu caçula. Já se despira novamente do sorriso. Beijou os cabelos finos e desordenados, sentindo os olhos arderem novamente. Respirou fundo e saiu do quarto, olhando para o pequeno ao fechar a porta. De volta à sala, encontrou as meninas sentadas nos sofás, Catherine escrevia algo em um pergaminho enquanto Emily lia um livro com letras grandes e muitas ilustrações. Chamou as meninas, disse-lhes que elas dormiriam aquela noite na casa da avó. Ajoelhada no chão, abraçou as duas ao mesmo tempo, cedendo ao ardor dos olhos. Pôde ver o olhar de sua mãe sobre a cena, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco para conter mais um nó que se instalava em sua garganta. Despediu-se das pequenas depois de julgar que tinha conseguido transformar sua expressão em algo parecido com tranquilidade. Pelos olhares das duas, concluiu que sua tentativa tinha sido falha, mas já não havia mais o que fazer.

Lançou um último olhar a sua mãe antes de aparatar para as imediações do prédio trouxa que visitava com frequência, onde Draco provavelmente já estaria esperando por ela.


	17. Hogsmeade

Embora Hermione nunca tivesse lecionado antes de sua atual experiência de trabalho, ela já se sentia plenamente à vontade com suas atribuições de professora. E também já podia compreender perfeitamente os comentários que ouvira vez ou outra ao longo da vida sobre a estranheza de se lecionar para um conhecido próximo, ou um familiar. Vivenciava esta experiência algumas vezes na semana, desde o momento que via os alunos do primeiro ano da Sonserina entrando em sua sala de aula.

Esforçava-se para ser imparcial. Não devia prejudicar qualquer aluno para dar vantagem a Johnatan pelo simples motivo de que não seria justo. Temia, no entanto, que o contrário acontecesse: não gostaria de afastar seu filho devido a sua conduta ser excessivamente rígida enquanto assumia o papel de professora. E isso se aplicava não somente durante as aulas. Tentava não misturar as coisas a todo o momento: continha-se ao desejar perguntar se ele estava dormindo bem, se estava sentindo apetite de forma normal, se estava feliz. Por outro lado, sentia falta de poder fazer todas essas perguntas, e checar se ele estava lavando direito atrás das orelhas.

No domingo que se seguiu ao teste de Severo, no entanto, Hermione não pôde mais se conter. De seus aposentos, tentou contato via Flu com a sala comunal da Sonserina, embora soubesse que a chance de encontrar Johnatan por ali justamente no horário que ela procurasse era muito pequena. Para se precaver, antes de se dirigir à lareira já havia enviado uma mensagem via coruja ao filho pedindo que ele fosse até seus aposentos.

De fato, encontrou a sala comunal da casa de Johnatan vazia. Suspirou, resignada. Esperaria o retorno da coruja. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentou-se em uma poltrona. Ainda estava intrigada com a atitude de Severo. Ele nunca tinha precisado de um ajudante. Não era nada crível que a essa altura da vida ele fosse precisar que um menino de onze anos ajudasse no preparo de qualquer coisa que fosse. E essa constatação da realidade mais óbvia fazia as entranhas de Hermione revirarem, pois restava apenas um motivo coerente para o bruxo estar forçando o contato com o menino. Ele provavelmente tinha feito as contas, olhado bem para a aparência do menino, e agora suspeitava da paternidade de Johnatan. Hermione deu mais um suspiro enquanto sentia um desconforto crescente. E quais seriam as reais implicações dessa desconfiança?

Levantou-se e foi até a janela, observando a paisagem claramente fria. A caminho do quarto, onde buscaria mais um agasalho, ouviu uma batida na mesma janela pela qual estivera olhando. Abriu para a coruja entrar, entregou a ela um biscoito e pegou o papel que ela trouxera. O filho respondera um "estou indo" apressado que a alegrou; era como se escutasse a resposta dele vindo de algum ponto meio distante da casa.

Johnatan não demorou a chegar. Hermione abriu a porta, e depois de se certificar de que o filho viera sozinho, puxou-o para um abraço apertado. Ele havia sido pego de surpresa, mas não se importou; tanto por não haver nenhum colega testemunhando a meiguice do momento quanto por, de fato, perceber naquele momento que estava realmente precisando de um abraço desses de sua mãe.

Hermione sorriu ao apartar o abraço. Olhou para o menino e se sentiu bem melhor por poder ver e tocar o filho novamente. E observou, mais uma vez, o quanto ele era parecido com o pai. Sentiu-se cansada, mas não se deixou abater. Puxando o garoto pelo pulso, guiou-o até o sofá confortável da pequena sala de estar e apontou para a mesa de centro, que tinha bolo de mel e suco de abóbora, os favoritos do menino.

Tomaram o café da manhã enquanto Hermione fazia todas as perguntas de praxe se sentindo bem por poder fazê-lo. Então ela perguntou sobre o que mais a intrigava: o teste com o professor de Poções. Johnatan descreveu como havia sido, e quando terminou, já haviam terminado de comer. A bruxa se sentiu ainda mais tentada a ir atrás de Severo depois da conversa com o filho, mas adiou o pensamento sobre isso e fez um convite ao menino: irem juntos a Hogsmeade.

Para que um aluno se ausentasse da escola era necessário que os pais expressassem a necessidade do ato e que o diretor aprovasse a saída; Hermione já tinha conversado com Dumbledore, que não viu problemas.

Passaram a manhã andando pelas ruas do vilarejo. Hermione comprou algum pergaminho e dois livros para suas atividades como professora. A Dedos-de-Mel foi a próxima parada, onde deixou que o filho escolhesse à vontade alguns doces, falou longamente sobre a necessidade de escovar os dentes depois de comer tudo aquilo, e escolheu ela mesma uma generosa cestinha de artigos para enviar para Isabel. Passaram, então, na agência de correio do vilarejo e Hermione despachou o embrulho para sua filha.

Enquanto caminhavam para o Três Vassouras, com o objetivo de se esquentarem e conversarem um pouco mais antes de voltarem para Hogwarts, Hemione e Johnatan passaram por uma casa que tinha sua porta aberta enquanto três crianças e uma mulher que parecia ser a avó delas saíam para a rua. Os olhares de ambos se voltaram para a pequena confusão que as crianças faziam, e Johnatan repentinamente se voltou para sua mãe com empolgação.

'Olha, mãe! Na parede dentro da casa deles! Eles têm um pôster dos Cannons que eu e meu pai não temos!'

Quando Hermione se voltou para a porta, os moradores já tinham fechado a casa. A bruxa pensou em seu marido no resto da manhã, enquanto observava o filho tomar cerveja amanteigada e falar com gestos tão parecidos aos do homem que chamava de pai. Rony nunca havia questionado sobre a paternidade do menino, e tratava a ele e a Isabel da mesma forma. Hermione se sentiu estranha. Mudou o rumo da conversa para os amigos do filho. Estavam de volta a Hogwarts bem em tempo de almoçarem.

Severo estava à mesa conversando com Dumbledore quando a bruxa se juntou a eles. Trocou um rápido olhar com o Mestre de Poções e registrou que a cadeira ao lado do bruxo, habitualmente ocupada pelo professor de DCAT Draco Malfoy, estava vazia. Por um segundo de insanidade, se imaginou ocupando aquele lugar e travando uma conversa amigável com seu ex-amante. Corou apenas com esse pensamento e se dirigiu rapidamente até o lugar vago ao lado de McGonagall.

Achava-se ridícula por ainda ficar tão atrapalhada na presença de Severo, mas simplesmente não podia evitar. Ele exercia sobre ela uma atração impossível de conter, e inspirava pensamentos e fantasias de como teria sido a vida deles caso não tivessem se separado, se vivessem sob o mesmo teto criando Johnatan como um casal comum e feliz. Talvez o bruxo sorrisse mais. Talvez ela se sentisse menos estúpida. Talvez Johnatan se sentisse igualmente feliz.

Voltou a atenção para o próprio prato e forçou o interesse pelo que a professora de Transfigurações dizia. Tomou a decisão de, ainda naquela tarde de domingo, procurar Severo para esclarecer o que dizia respeito ao tal teste a que Johnatan tinha sido submetido.

Esperaria, no entanto, um par de horas, para que todos do castelo fossem ocupar sua tarde com alguma coisa. Voltou para seus aposentos e assim que entrou, viu que uma coruja aguardava sobre o peitoril da janela entreaberta. Era uma coruja desconhecida, que lembrava um pouco as corujas do corujal, mas rapidamente Hermione percebeu a bolsinha presa a uma das patas do animal. Revirou os bolsos em busca de uns nuques, e a coruja, assim que percebeu a entrada da bruxa, se aproximou mais e pousou sobre a mesa. Hermione pegou a carta e depositou as moedas na bolsinha da coruja, que foi embora imediatamente.

Era um envelope sem identificação, que Hermione abriu rapidamente. Reconheceu a letra de Gina, intrigada pelo fato de a amiga não ter usado uma coruja de sua casa ou da casa de sua mãe, como era o usual. Quando terminou de ler a carta, tinha um ponto de interrogação estampado em seu rosto. O que diabos Gina pensava que estava fazendo?


	18. A descoberta

Harry girava a aliança entre os dedos sem nem mesmo notar o que fazia. Estava sentado num sofá da sala, o corpo curvado para frente, os cotovelos apoiados em suas coxas. A mão esquerda servia de apoio para o queixo e tinha as unhas roídas. A mão direita se ocupava da aliança.

Era domingo, o segundo dia que Harry acordava sozinho na cama de casal. Ao longo da semana havia sido combinado que neste dia ele, Gina e Rony levariam seus filhos ao parque de diversões. Mas o que acontecia no momento não tinha nada a ver com passeios amenos de domingo: ele estava sozinho em casa, não sabia onde estava Rony, seus filhos haviam sido deixados com Molly e o paradeiro de Gina era completamente desconhecido.

A última sexta feira havia passado de forma normal para Harry. Foi acordado por Gina, saiu para trabalhar depois de beijar as crianças, almoçou com Rony e mais uns colegas, passou o dia tranquilo no Ministério e voltou para casa no horário normal. Gina não estava em casa, o que o levou, naturalmente, até a Toca.

Encontrou Arthur jogando xadrez com Catherine, Emily na mesa da cozinha colorindo um para casa, e Molly terminando o jantar. Pegou no colo a menina loira, que abandonara sua lição para vir abraça-lo, beijou a filha mais velha e, depois de cumprimentar os sogros, perguntou por sua esposa.

Logo a casa estava em polvorosa. Ninguém sabia de Gina. Molly tentava acalmar as netas, que a essa altura já choravam perguntando pela mãe. Arthur chamou Rony para perguntar se ele sabia da irmã; não tendo nenhuma informação, o ruivo decidiu aparecer por lá e se prontificou a ajudar Harry com o que fosse necessário. Levou consigo Isabel, que tinha passado o dia sob a responsabilidade dos avós trouxas, e que, como sempre, já estava de volta em casa para jantar e dormir com o pai.

Dentro de algum tempo a agitação da casa havia diminuído um pouco. Molly se ocupou totalmente das três garotas e do netinho que tinha acordado, levando-os para os quartos, e Arthur entrou em contato com seus outros filhos, depois de aconselhar que Harry tentasse dar mais um tempo antes de se entregar ao desespero.

Mas o tempo passou e não vieram notícias. Harry foi para a rua, acompanhado de Rony. Rodaram o Beco Diagonal, Hogsmeade, alguns pontos usualmente frequentados por Gina na Londres trouxa, passaram no St. Mungos e no Ministério da Magia.

Por fim, Harry foi para casa para não dormir. Remexeu-se na cama excessivamente grande para uma pessoa sozinha, e na manhã seguinte estava de pé bem cedo. Passou o dia interrogando pessoas, visitando lugares, e por fim deu queixa do desaparecimento no Ministério. Foi um sábado agitado, em que o bruxo se consumiu imaginando sequestros, assassinatos ou torturas motivadas pelo desejo de vingança de algum ex-Comensal da Morte.

Os familiares de Gina faziam o que podiam; enviavam corujas que voltavam, faziam perguntas a conhecidos, sugeriam lugares para se procurar. Mas nada trouxe resultados. Harry quis entrar em contato com Hermione, mas Rony não concordou com a ideia. Em primeiro lugar, porque estando isolada em Hogwarts, dificilmente ela estaria sabendo de alguma coisa que eles não soubessem. E o outro motivo era que Rony ainda não queria preocupar a esposa com o sumiço de Gina; Hermione não poderia fazer nada diferente do que eles mesmos já não houvessem feito. Harry passou mais uma noite em claro.

A madrugada de sábado para domingo trouxe uma nova inspiração ao herói do mundo bruxo. Molly havia descrito que Gina estava "estranha" quando aparatou na sexta-feira, dizendo que prepararia uma surpresa para Harry. O bruxo estava desconfiado de que Molly sabia de alguma coisa que não queria falar, mas já havia tentado de todas as formas educadas e polidas fazer a sogra contar para ele fosse o que fosse, em vão. Por isso a inspiração súbita; tinha certeza que poderia encontrar dentro de sua própria casa alguma pista que explicasse o comportamento anormal de Gina. Começou uma varredura pelo local.

Harry iniciou a busca revirando gavetas da sala, depois foi aos armários da cozinha, por fim chegou em seu quarto. E sobre o criado-mudo encontrou a aliança que Gina costumava usar. Mais uma vez ele pensou em sequestro, em Imperius, em tortura. Chamou Rony pela lareira quando o sol mal havia despontado no horizonte.

'Rony, quem você acha que seria capaz de fazer a Gina fingir que me abandonou? Quem teria feito ela retirar a aliança antes do sequestro? E com que intenção alguém faria isso?'

Rony teve dificuldade para responder. Parecia, para o ruivo, muito fácil de concluir que Gina tinha simplesmente abandonado tudo. Mas ele não se sentia capaz de jogar esse balde de água fria sobre seu amigo, até porque não acreditava tanto assim que sua irmãzinha faria uma coisa dessas.

Rony foi para a casa de Harry e conseguiu convencê-lo a tomar um banho e a ir até a Toca para comer alguma coisa, com o pretexto de que Harry precisava mostrar segurança para suas filhas.

E assim foi feito. De estômago cheio, e com o cansaço das noites mal dormidas se abatendo sobre ele, Harry começou a se perder em pensamentos. E se Gina tivesse, de fato, abandonado sua família?

O bruxo aguardava algumas corujas com respostas de algumas pessoas, e enquanto elas não chegavam, ele sentiu necessidade de ir para sua casa tentar colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

E foi alguns minutos depois, sentado no sofá da sala e girando a aliança, enquanto ainda buscava entender se e quais motivos Gina teria para partir, que Harry viu a cabeça verde de Hermione brotando na lareira. Mais um rosto que o encarava com preocupação, pensou o bruxo.

'Harry, eu preciso conversar com vocês. É sobre a Gina.'

Mais tarde estavam na Toca Harry, o casal Weasley, Rony, Hermione e Bernard, escanchado no colo da avó. Emily e Catherine haviam sido levadas para a casa dos Granger, a fim de passarem a tarde com Isabel.

Hermione contou sobre a carta que havia recebido. E repetiu o que Gina solicitou que ela compartilhasse com os outros.

'Ela está bem, ela me garantiu. Disse que nada de mau aconteceu a ela, que ela fez uma escolha e não está arrependida. Ela me pediu que eu dissesse a vocês como ela ama a todos, e pediu desculpas a você, Harry.'

'Onde está a carta?'

'Onde a Gina está?'

'Desculpas?'

'Ela está com alguém? Ou está sozinha?'

Hermione suspirou ao ouvir tantas perguntas.

'A carta foi queimada, conforme eu prometi para a Gina, e vocês sabem que eu não traio minhas próprias palavras. Ela não me disse onde está, disse apenas que está feliz. E disse também que saiu de casa para viver a vida dela.'

Harry sentiu como se tivesse sofrido alguma azaração estupidificante. As coisas que sua amiga havia dito não pareciam claras o bastante para que ele compreendesse. Gina ir viver a vida dela queria dizer que ela havia ido embora? Simples assim?

Hermione teve que responder a várias outras perguntas, e acabava sempre caindo nos mesmos pontos. Harry tinha certeza que ali havia muitas coisas encobertas. Mas como fazer Hermione falar?

Ele se enfureceu, xingou, andou de um lado para o outro, perguntou novamente se não havia mais nada, perguntou novamente pela carta, perguntou novamente a Molly o que ela estava escondendo. E novamente as mesmas respostas vazias.

Gina devia estar muito infeliz para fazer o que fez. Mas onde esteve essa infelicidade toda, ao longo do tempo, que nunca foi percebida por ele?

'Ela está sob Imperius! Hermione, a Gina nunca iria embora assim, sem mais nem menos!' Buscou o olhar de Rony, que olhou de volta para Hermione.

'Ela foi embora, eu garanto a vocês que ela não está enfeitiçada. Ela está fazendo a coisa mais estúpida da vida dela, mas é por vontade própria. Harry, a Gina realmente está atrás da felicidade dela...'

Harry percebeu os olhares dos outros sobre si. Pareciam mais conformados do que ele ao desenlace da história. Até Gina, no fim das contas, tinha se cansado do herói e partido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não vai acontecer durante a fic, mas se a Gina fosse enviar uma carta para o Harry nesse momento, falando sobre a fuga dela, seria algo como a letra da música "Agora só falta você", da Rita Lee. Claro, teríamos que desconsiderar o nome da música, que não tem nada a ver com a história. Mas a letra como um todo é simplesmente perfeita.
> 
> Clarita Black, que me indicou a música, merece um beijo! Brigadão, Cla!
> 
> Agora Só Falta Você - Rita Lee
> 
> Um belo dia resolvi mudar  
> E fazer tudo o que eu queria fazer  
> Me libertei daquela vida vulgar  
> Que eu levava estando junto a você
> 
> E em tudo que eu faço  
> Existe um porquê
> 
> Eu sei que eu nasci  
> Sei que eu nasci pra saber
> 
> E fui andando sem pensar em voltar  
> E sem ligar pro que me aconteceu  
> Um belo dia vou lhe telefonar  
> Pra lhe dizer que aquele sonho cresceu
> 
> No ar que eu respiro  
> Eu sinto prazer
> 
> De ser quem eu sou  
> De estar onde estou
> 
> Agora só falta você


	19. Repercussão e resultados

A semana seguinte começou com a explosão trazida pelo Profeta Diário, durante o café da manhã. Ginevra Potter, esposa do bruxo que livrara o mundo dos males causados por Voldemort, estava desaparecida. Essa era a manchete da capa, que ocupava, sozinha, metade da página. Dentro do jornal uma nota na seção de empregos divulgava a vaga em aberto para professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e a seção de fofocas conjecturava sobre o motivo que levara Draco Malfoy a abandonar seu posto tão abruptamente. A escola se agitou. Os alunos comemoraram que não teriam mais aulas com o aborrecido professor de DCAT. Aliás, até segunda ordem, não teriam aula alguma de DCAT. E os professores se dividiam entre o cargo vago e o desparecimento de Gina.

Depois do café da manhã, veio a verificação da poção de Johnatan por Severo. O professor conjurou uma serpente, fez com que seu aluno bebesse a poção e ficou observando a reação do animal com um quase sorriso se anunciando em um canto de seus lábios. O pânico do garoto Weasley servia como uma vingança silenciosa contra Hermione.

Vingança por ela se mostrar realmente bem-resolvida com o rumo que sua vida tinha tomado. Ele flagrava os olhares suspirosos da bruxa e tinha que conter seus próprios impulsos de investir em alguma emboscada que a levasse novamente até sua cama. Negava para si mesmo, mas tê-la por perto novamente fazia com que ele voltasse a lamentar a distância irreversível que eles haviam tomado. O tempo que passaram juntos na época em que ela ainda era aluna tinha dado a ele uma pálida esperança de que sua vida finalmente ganharia alguns matizes de cor. Esperança estúpida. Fraqueza idiota. Ilusão infundada. Desde que aceitara a marca negra em seu braço, traçara voluntariamente seu solitário destino.

A serpente estava enfurecida, e avançou para Johnatan logo depois que ele havia terminado de beber o último gole do frasco que Snape havia lhe estendido. Mas quando ele pensou que a cobra iria ataca-lo, ela passou direto por entre suas pernas e correu em busca de algo que se moveu pelo chão. Estava a salvo. Poderia inclusive pedir de volta a Ralph sua coleção de figurinhas de sapos de chocolate, que havia presenteado ao amigo a título de herança.

Severo viu o alívio estampado no rosto do menino, enxergando Hermione ao constatar que ela não havia afundado nos exames (que ninguém, exceto ela mesma, esperava que fosse um fiasco). E _se_ viu no olhar inseguro que o menino lhe dirigiu em seguida, e no pensamento silencioso de orgulho de si mesmo que, intenso, era facilmente percebido pelo mestre em Legilimência.

Severo informou ao aluno que ele havia passado no teste. Se encontrariam três vezes por semana, fora do horário de aulas. Johnatan seria informado a partir de que dia começariam os encontros. O menino saiu da sala e deixou para trás um reflexivo professor de Poções.

* * *

Alheios às bombásticas novidades que corriam de boca em boca e esgotavam a tiragem do Profeta Diário daquela manhã estavam os protagonistas do tumulto. Tomavam café da manhã na varanda de um grande hotel bruxo que oferecia aos seus hóspedes a possibilidade de ocuparem um quarto que parecia se situar no fundo do mar, no alto de um penhasco, sobre as nuvens, dentro de um vulcão... Gina e Draco podiam ver, ao seu redor, areia a perder de vista. Mas não sofriam o calor escaldante do deserto.

Despenteados, ele usando apenas a calça do pijama, e ela usando apenas a blusa, conversavam e riam, sem pressa. Seu maior compromisso para as horas seguintes era vagar pelas ruas da Dublin bruxa, vendo pontos turísticos e fazendo pequenas compras para a nova casa que estava aguardando, até então vazia, que eles voltassem de viagem. Diziam a quem se dispusesse a perguntar que eram recém-casados.

'.. e eu poderia tentar alguma coisa em uma revista sobre quadribol, ou até mesmo no Profeta Diário. Assim eu começaria a nossa vida completamente do zero.'

Draco sorriu, enquanto terminava de esvaziar seu copo. 'Vou providenciar isso para você...'

Um silêncio satisfeito e contemplativo se instalou sobre eles. Mas Gina aos poucos foi deixando esmorecer a expressão feliz, e Draco não deixou de notar. Esperara por algo do tipo desde que haviam se encontrado no dia da fuga, mas fora os olhos muito vermelhos com que ela apareceu naquele fim de tarde, até então Gina não havia demonstrado nenhum sinal de desagrado ou tristeza. Draco tocou a mão da amante, que o olhou de volta.

'Eu só pensei por um instante como as meninas devem estar. Eu sei que elas vão ser muito bem cuidadas pelos meus pais e pelo Harry, mas eu só, sei lá, lembrei delas. O Bernard nem me preocupa, daqui a pouco ele nem vai se lembrar mais de mim, o que vai ser muito melhor para todo mundo... Ah, desculpa, Draco. '

Draco forçou um sorriso.

'Você não tem porque se desculpar, eu te entendo. Mas por que você não trouxe a Emily, conforme eu sugeri?'

Gina acenou negativamente com a cabeça, séria.

'Não. Não seria justo com ninguém que eu trouxesse só ela. Iria parecer para os três que eu prefiro a Emily, o que não é verdade. Estão todos no mesmo barco. Eu não quero tornar as coisas mais complicadas para os pequenos do que elas já vão ser.'

Draco abriu um sorriso largo e natural, se jogando preguiçosamente sobre o encosto da cadeira.

'Agora que você disse isso eu posso ser sincero com você. Eu estou aliviado de não ter a Emily com a gente. Ela é, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, sua filha mais bonita. Mas mesmo assim ela é, na prática, filha do Potter. Ou pelo menos é nisso que ela acredita. Eu me sentiria deslocado com ela por aqui.' Draco viu que Gina lhe dirigiu um olhar desconfiado. 'Gina, meu amor, eu toleraria a situação para ter você comigo. Eu fiz a proposta porque eu estava com medo de você recusar fugir comigo por saudade dos filhos ou algo assim. Pensei que se você tivesse um deles com você talvez você ficasse mais feliz. Mas foi melhor ainda ela não ter vindo.'

Gina franziu o cenho e levou as mãos à cintura, mas logo um sorriso substituiu a cara fechada.

'Draco, você não vale nada...'

O bruxo já havia se erguido e estava puxando Gina pelas mãos, para que ela se levantasse da cadeira. Ele a puxou para um abraço, e logo estavam de volta na cama. O passeio por Dublin ficaria para mais tarde.


	20. Vida a dois e receios

Draco pôs nas mãos de Gina um decorador profissional e sua conta no banco. Dentro de poucos dias, logo que voltaram da lua-de-mel, o lar do casal já estava plenamente mobiliado em uma mescla de elegância e aconchego. Era uma casa pequena, assobradada, que tinha em um dos quartos uma bela cama de dossel, enquanto o outro foi deixado vazio. A sala recebeu poltronas luxuosas e confortáveis, dispostas em frente à lareira, que tinha em seu aparador, além do pote com pó de Flu, fotos de Gina e Draco em várias situações. Outra marca de que havia um Malfoy morando na casa era a presença de uma elfa doméstica. Gina nunca mais precisaria limpar casa ou lavar roupas novamente.

Um mês já havia se passado desde a fuga de Gina, e foi um tempo que nem ela, nem Draco haviam visto passar. Sabiam que as notícias já haviam corrido a comunidade bruxa, mas não haviam se preocupado em dar atenção a qualquer coisa externa, até o dia em que a realidade os atingiu: Draco não estava conseguindo mover seus pauzinhos para colocar Gina como comentarista da seção de esportes do Profeta Diário.

Ora, a esposa do salvador do mundo era agora tratada, nas colunas de jornal e nas bocas das pessoas, como uma vadia imunda, que tinha se aproveitado da inocência e bondade de Harry Potter para subir na vida e agora mostrava suas verdadeiras intenções. E nenhuma instituição, como o grande Profeta Diário, estava disposta a aceitar a inclusão de tão indesejável figura entre seus funcionários.

E isso complicava as coisas para Draco também. Tendo deixado o cargo de professor em Hogwarts, e sem nunca ter se interessado, de fato, por seguir uma carreira, fosse qual fosse, ele sustentava aos dois mantendo todo o luxo que sabia que ele e sua esposa mereciam à custa da polpuda conta dos Malfoy.

Eram felizes, apesar desses pequenos detalhes. Já estavam novamente na Inglaterra, mas ainda se consideravam em lua-de-mel.

* * *

 

Em Hogwarts, outra rotina havia se estabelecido para Johnatan. Ele trabalhava como auxiliar do Professor Snape três vezes durante a semana, e às vezes até mesmo aos sábados. Ele tinha como função preparar ingredientes que podiam ser armazenados já picados, descascados ou pré-cozidos, e também limpava as bancadas e caldeirões, além de controlar o estoque de ingredientes do professor. Tudo isso sob os resmungos ocasionais do bruxo mais velho, que era bem exigente em todos os aspectos.

Hermione e Ralph, o aluno da Sonserina do ano de Johnatan que era mais próximo a ele, faziam perguntas constantes ao ajudante do mestre de Poções sobre como estavam indo os encontros. Johnatan entendia os dois, sua mãe era daquele jeito mesmo, cheia de perguntas chatas e inconvenientes, mas que parecia ser só coisa de mãe mesmo. E Ralph já havia compartilhado com ele todo o pavor que o professor inspirava nos alunos.

E foi por isso que, Johnatan pôde perceber, nem sua mãe nem seu amigo compreenderam o que ele quis dizer ao contar que estava aprendendo de tabela algumas coisas que podiam ser interessantes e úteis para o preparo de poções. E a parte que mais chocou aos dois foi o fato de Johnatan dizer que estava _gostando_ daquilo e que Snape não era tão mau assim.

Hermione tentou se manter distante da situação o quanto foi capaz. Ficava de olho nas reações de seu filho, mas decidiu que não interviria diretamente a menos que algo saísse errado. E ver que as coisas não estavam saindo errado _não_ a deixava mais tranquila.

Os preparativos para os exames finais dos alunos ocuparam por completo os pensamentos de Hermione no princípio de Junho. E foi com muita surpresa que ela recebeu Dumbledore em seus aposentos, que tinham livros espalhados em todas as superfícies possíveis, inclusive no chão.

O diretor queria saber como Hermione havia passado o ano como professora, se havia gostado, se havia achado pesado demais, se a proximidade com Severo não havia perturbado suas tarefas.

O diretor de Hogwarts sabia, desde o tempo em que ela era aluna, que Hermione e Severo tinham um relacionamento _diferente_ do relacionamento habitual entre professores e alunos. E a bruxa tinha certeza que Dumbledore sabia sobre Johnatan também.

Por fim, o diretor perguntou se ela tinha interesse em continuar na escola no próximo ano letivo. A pergunta pegou Hermione de surpresa. Não tinha pensado em deixar a escola, até então, assim como não tinha considerado, no entanto, deixa-la. Dumbledore deu um sorriso compreensivo e disse que a professora teria ainda algum tempo para pensar, desculpou-se por interromper os preparativos dela e saiu de sua sala.


	21. Honra familiar

Gina tinha saído com Winny para comprar flores e ensinar como a elfa deveria escolher as alcachofras; ela era uma elfa doméstica jovem e sua senhora ainda ensinava como algumas coisas deveriam ser feitas. Draco tinha estado na rua com Gina até então, mas quando sua companheira disse que ele estava dispensado da parte chata das compras, ele prontamente voltou para casa.

Abriu a porta da sala e estacou no meio do primeiro passo para dentro. De pé, próximo à janela, observando as fotos sobre o aparador da lareira, estava Lucius Malfoy. Ele olhou para Draco, que terminou de entrar e fechou a porta atrás de si.

'O que você está fazendo aqui? Como você entrou?'

'Sua mãe lhe educou melhor do que isso, suponho. '

Draco coçou a cabeça com uma das mãos, em seguida cruzou os braços, ainda próximo à porta.

'A que devo a honra da visita do meu nobre pai?'

Lucius voltou o corpo completamente de frente para Draco, e espetou seus olhos frios em seu filho, que não conseguia, apesar de visivelmente estar tentando, fingir que estava tranquilo com a visita surpresa.

'Eu vim tentar entender por que você, moleque, está destruindo o nome e a honra da _minha_ família. Eu vim _ver se consigo_ ter uma conversa de homem para homem com o garoto que chamo de filho.'

Draco engoliu em seco; sabia o que estava por vir. Apesar de estar receoso de que seu pai estragasse os bons momentos que vinha vivendo nos últimos meses, não saiu de sua postura arrogante. Acenou com a cabeça para que seu pai continuasse a falar.

'Draco, você recebeu boa educação, recebeu carinho, e teve tudo o que o dinheiro pôde lhe oferecer durante seus primeiros anos de vida. Você nasceu em um berço nobre e de sangue puro. Você tem tudo o que muitas pessoas passam uma vida inteira desejando. E olhe bem para onde você está. Em uma casa pequena, longe de sua família, amasiado com uma mulher casada!'

Draco estreitou seus olhos.

'Eu cheguei a acreditar que você tinha amadurecido, no dia em que você pediu que eu e sua mãe saíssemos da mansão para que vocês reinassem, apenas você e sua esposa, sobre os nossos bens. Eu pensei que você estava tendo uma atitude adulta, e saí sem questionar nada. Mas nos últimos meses eu concluí que eu estava muito enganado. Não me interrompa, Draco. Você deixou para trás seu emprego, que, diga-se de passagem, foi conseguido devido à minha intervenção, deixou sua casa, deixou sua esposa e sua filha. Deixou sua linhagem para trás. E começou a corrida para arruinar a memória dos _meus_ antepassados.'

O bruxo mais jovem se indignou. O que Lucius chamava de maturidade era seguir sem questionar as tradições da família? Draco, apesar de orgulhoso de sua linhagem, sentia que já tinha feito o necessário para mantê-la: casara-se com uma bruxa de sangue puro e de nome respeitável e já tinha tido uma filha de sangue igualmente puro, que carregava o nome dos Malfoy. Pena que não fosse um garoto, mas enfim...

'Você saiu da casa onde você nasceu para vir morar em um casebre que cheira à pobreza mal disfarçada' apontou com um gesto rápido para as fotos 'deixou sua esposa de papel passado para se amigar com outra mulher. E para piorar a situação, escolheu para sua aventura a Weasley amante de trouxas que se tornou _esposa_ do homem que massacrou o Lorde das Trevas.'

'Pai, você está distorcendo as coisas...'

'Sua esposa também está distorcendo as coisas? Nesse momento Narcissa deve estar com ela, tentando fazer com que ela pare de se lamentar e coma alguma coisa.'

O mais jovem ouvia, reconhecendo que seu pai fazia seus tão comuns rodeios antes de chegar ao assunto principal. Descruzou os braços e sentiu vontade de se sentar; em seguida, cruzou os braços novamente. Tinha que manter seus olhos no mesmo nível que os olhos de Lucius. Draco só desejava que Gina demorasse o suficiente nas compras com a elfa.

'Draco, _eu_ vou morrer, _você_ vai morrer, _sua filha_ vai morrer. O que vai restar é apenas a memória da nossa família, que você está desonrando. Restarão apenas o nome Malfoy e um legado de sangue bruxo puro após a morte de todos nós. E é por isso que eu estou aqui, no seu ninho de amor. Tenho uma proposta a fazer, e temo que você não tenha muitas outras opções além de aceita-la. Você é jovem, e apesar de não ter o intelecto amadurecido, posso ver que fisiologicamente você é um homem adulto. E por isso, tem certas necessidades que eu compreendo. Raríssimas são as esposas capazes de suprirem, de fato, todas as necessidades de um homem. É absolutamente normal, pois, que nós tenhamos casos extraconjugais.'

Draco tentou falar mais uma vez, mas Lucius continuou seu monólogo, ignorando o filho.

'Mas, Draco, você já ouviu falar algo sobre alguma mulher minha que não fosse sua mãe? Já teve notícia dos casos passageiros? E das fixas, mantidas por mim durante anos?' Lucius registrou os olhos arregalados de seu filho e permitiu que um desagradável meio sorriso tomasse seus lábios. 'Vejo que não, você nunca soube. O que não quer dizer que nunca tenham acontecido. Então o meu problema não é com o peso que Pansy carrega na cabeça. Nem tenho o menor interesse em saber quem são as donas das pernas entre as quais você anda se enfiando. Veja bem, eu até mesmo compreendo que você se sinta atraído pela coelha parideira de pelagem vermelha, ela é sim atraente fisicamente.' Lucius foi levantando a voz aos poucos, se exaltando à medida que falava. 'Mas eu não vou deixar que você afunde o nome da _minha_ família por causa de um capricho de moleque! Você deve algumas coisas à sua linhagem! Você deve manter uma imagem respeitosa, estando lealmente ao lado de sua esposa, você deve produzir um herdeiro de sangue puro, você deve honrar o nome Malfoy!'

O bruxo mais velho inspirou lentamente, e quando voltou a falar, já tinha recuperado o tom habitual.

'Eu soube que Potter, o herói, registrou como filha uma neta minha, é verdade?' Lucius sorriu maldosa e genuinamente ao ver Draco empalidecer 'Chama-se Emily, estou correto? Você tem se mostrado um bom progenitor de garotas...'

Lucius registrou que a patética postura de galo de briga que Draco tinha assumido no começo da conversa já tinha se desfeito totalmente.

'Bom, o fato é: como todo bom pai, assumo que às vezes é necessário que os filhos tenham seus bichinhos de estimação, e que são os pais que bancam a diversão dos filhos. Por isso, caso você queira continuar a brincar de casinha com a coelhinha vermelha, você não precisa se preocupar, eu assumo as contas. Tudo o que você vai ter que fazer é mostrar para o mundo que você é um Malfoy honrado, que se porta devidamente, e que é capaz de dar continuidade ao seu sangue e ao seu nome.'

'O que você quer di...'

'Caso não queira, vou fazer questão de, pessoalmente, desfazer este belo ninho' Lucius caminhou para a porta da sala, passando por Draco sem nem mesmo olhá-lo. 'E vou me certificar, também, de que não há bastardos por aí denegrindo a imagem da minha família.'

Já com a mão na maçaneta, Lucius se voltou para Draco.

'Creio que fui suficientemente claro. Espero você em Wiltshire.' E saiu pela porta.


	22. Despedida

Hermione já tinha terminado de embalar seus pertences pessoais. Era noite, o Expresso de Hogwarts tinha partido naquela mesma manhã levando os alunos de volta para casa. Hermione tinha se despedido de Johnatan recomendando cuidado durante a viagem, e enviado beijos e abraços para Rony e Isabel. A ex-professora faria seu caminho de volta na manhã seguinte. Deu uma última olhada nos seus aposentos, certificando-se de que não deixava nada para trás, e em seguida foi até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Sua imagem riu maldosamente.

'Está com medo, é? Ele não morde, até onde eu saiba. Ou pelo menos aquele mau-humor nunca te impediu de ir para a cama dele. '

A Hermione real deu um suspiro cansado e saiu do banheiro. Era hora de enfrentar Severo.

Ganhou os corredores e desceu para as masmorras repetindo mentalmente todo o discurso que já havia decorado. Havia previsto todas as suas falas e considerado várias possibilidades de reação da parte de Severo, de forma que tivesse que lidar o mínimo possível com imprevistos. Ao chegar ao escritório do mestre de Poções, bateu à porta sentindo suas mãos frias.

'Entre.' Hermione entreabriu a porta. Severo tinha um frasco cheio de um líquido viscoso amarelo-esverdeado nas mãos, e sobre a bancada ao seu lado havia muitos frascos vazios. Ele ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha ao ver a bruxa, que terminou de entrar e fechou a porta atrás de si. 'A que devo a honra, professora Weasley?'

Severo levantou o frasco contra a luz, murmurou "Evanesco", e a poção desapareceu de dentro do recipiente, que foi colocado sobre a bancada com os demais.

'Começo a sentir falta do Sr. Weasley. Com ele aqui não preciso perder meu tempo esvaziando frascos de poções inúteis.' Ele se virou para Hermione e, pela primeira vez desde que ela aparecera em sua sala, olhou para ela propriamente.

'Preciso falar com você, Severo. Sobre o Johnatan.'

Severo fixou seus olhos em Hermione por um tempo que a ela pareceu incomodamente infinito, depois depositou sobre a bancada o outro frasco de poção amarelo-esverdeada que ele tinha acabado de tirar de uma prateleira, e fez um gesto com uma das mãos indicando a Hermione uma das cadeiras que se encontravam defronte sua mesa, dirigindo-se à sua própria cadeira.

'Pensei que pela primeira vez na vida eu tinha errado ao prever um ato seu. Por que a demora em vir saber se não estou torturando o Weasleyzinho?'

Hermione sentia-se miserável todas as vezes que tinha que enfrentar Severo. Sabia que tudo o que queria era ser capaz de desfazer o clima pesado entre eles, e sabia que ele também desejava aquilo. Mas querer não era suficiente, e ela se sentia um lixo por se ver tão sem palavras quando estava ao lado dele. O discurso decorado havia se escondido em algum canto obscuro de sua mente.

'Eu sei que você não o tortura, Severo. Eu o observo bem de perto, e ele não reage como alguém que está sendo maltratado.'

Hermione julgou ter visto ares de expectativa no rosto de Severo enquanto perdurou o silêncio entre eles. Ela se sentia cada vez mais nervosa, e quando falou o fez em uma enxurrada de palavras.

'Severo, eu não consigo entender, por que você quis o Johnatan como seu ajudante? Você nunca precisou de ninguém para limpar caldeirões ou bancadas, nunca precisou que cortassem ingredientes, nunca precisou que esvaziassem seus frascos de poções inúteis! Por que agora? Por que o Johnatan?' Hermione sentiu sua visão ficar embaçada com lágrimas. 'Eu não consigo entender. Quer dizer, eu até consigo, mas não sei se é isso, eu não sei, eu queria tanto que você me dissesse o porquê!'

Severo silenciosamente se levantou de sua cadeira, foi até a saleta contígua aos seus aposentos e, Hermione pôde ver pela porta aberta, pegou um copo que estava sobre uma mesinha que ficava ao lado de uma poltrona, murmurou um feitiço que encheu o copo com água, voltou e o entregou a bruxa. Ela aceitou o copo e bebeu. Ele não voltou a se sentar; ficou de pé e cruzou os braços. Fixou novamente os olhos nos de Hermione.

'Eu queria me aproximar dele. Queria me certificar de que minhas impressões não estavam enganadas.'

Hermione desviou o olhar. 'Então você sabe. Você invadiu minha mente?'

'Não foi necessário, professora Weasley. É simplesmente óbvio demais.'

A bruxa ergueu os olhos para ele, mais uma vez cheios d'água. 'Desculpe, Severo. Eu devia ter te contado.'

'Não se preocupe. Não há nenhum problema em se omitir a um homem que ele tem um filho. Principalmente quando já se arranjou um pai muito mais qualificado para ele. Não sei do que você está se desculpando.'

'Severo...' Hermione se esforçava para falar entre os soluços. 'o que você queria que eu fizesse? Você tinha me mandado embora de forma tão brutal! E o Rony foi tão receptivo a mim e ao _meu_ filho! Eu estava magoada demais para pensar em te procurar...'

'Não estou julgando você, professora. Só peço perdão por eu não me sentir inclinado a te agradecer pelo que você fez.'

Mais uma vez o silêncio se instalou entre eles. Hermione chorou durante alguns minutos, nos quais Severo permaneceu imóvel apenas a observando. Quando ela voltou a falar, não chorava mais, mas sua voz era entrecortada por soluços.

'Eu vim aqui hoje para te contar, Severo. Eu achei que você merecia saber que o Johnatan é seu filho. Eu vim aqui te dizer que desde que eu pisei nessa escola, gastei boa parte do meu tempo imaginando como teria sido se nós tivéssemos ficado juntos, se o Johnatan chamasse a você, e não ao Rony, de _pai._ Eu acho que nós tivemos uma chance, e que nós fomos tolos demais e simplesmente a jogamos fora.'

'Professora, creio que você nunca vai aprender a parar de lamentar sobre o passado, não é? Olhe para o seu presente. Você estaria disposta a deixar seu marido e sua filha para trás, estaria disposta a dizer para o seu filho que o verdadeiro pai dele é o sujo, velho e insuportável professor de Poções, que ele tanto teme? Você estaria disposta a deixar sua confortável casa que deve ficar em algum ponto bem iluminado da Inglaterra para se embrenhar em Spinner's End comigo? Não, eu suponho. Então basta dessa palhaçada. Há algo mais que você deseje me dizer?'

Hermione se levantou, e parecia tão desolada com os olhos inchados e vermelhos que Severo desejou puxá-la para um abraço, beijá-la e tentar apagar as últimas palavras rudes que ainda estavam no ar, quase palpáveis. Mas o bruxo não se moveu, ao contrário de sua interlocutora, que enxugava as próprias lágrimas pateticamente, enquanto voltava a chorar.

'Tem sim, outra coisa que quero te dizer. Eu estou indo embora. Não posso mais ficar em Hogwarts. Esse lugar para mim está impregnado demais de você. Não acho que seja justo com nenhum de nós, nem comigo mesma, nem com você, nem com Rony, que eu fique aqui sonhando com minha vida ao seu lado, enquanto meu marido acredita que sou fiel a ele, e enquanto não posso dar a você o que acho que você realmente merece, que seria minha companhia não como amante ocasional, mas como companheira. Vou embora amanhã de manhã.'

Severo sentiu alguma coisa se remexendo desconfortavelmente dentro de si mesmo. Esteve tão absorvido com a questão da paternidade de Johnatan que não tinha cogitado que Hermione poderia ir embora ao fim do ano letivo. Viu que a bruxa caminhava em direção à porta de entrada de seu escritório e, num momento que julgaria segundos mais tarde como _desatinado_ , segurou o pulso de Hermione e a puxou contra seu corpo.

Envolveu-a com seus braços, sentindo que ela retesava o corpo ao seu toque. Severo a apertou com mais força, e quando sentiu que ela finalmente envolveu seu peito se rendendo ao abraço, afundou o rosto entre os cabelos dela. Ficaram na mesma posição algum tempo, até que a respiração dela se acalmasse e que ele controlasse as lágrimas que tinham tentado brotar de seus olhos. Ele a perderia de novo, afinal.

Hermione afastou o rosto o suficiente para olhar para Severo. Aproximou os lábios dos dele, e ele gentilmente afastou o rosto dela com uma mão que estava entre seus cabelos.

'Severo, cuida do nosso Johnatan por mim, tá?'

Severo beijou a testa de Hermione, que derramou algumas lágrimas silenciosas, enquanto pegava as mãos do bruxo e as acariciava. 'É melhor eu ir agora.'

O bruxo observou Hermione se afastar. Ela já tinha aberto a porta e se insinuado a sair quando ele a chamou.

'Hermione?' Ela se virou rapidamente para olhá-lo. 'Obrigado'. Ela o viu sorrir. E foi com um sorriso sincero e aliviado que ela lançou a ele um último olhar enquanto fechava a porta.


	23. Epílogo

Rony recebeu Hermione de volta em casa com uma pequena festa organizada por Isabel. A ruivinha quis bolo, balões e salgadinhos, e Johnatan quis enfeitiçar os balões ele mesmo, mas seu pai não deixou. Hermione pareceu ficar extremamente contente com a festinha, e a família Weasley armazenou o retorno da bruxa como uma boa memória.

Em uma das manhãs que se seguiram, Rony saía sonolento do banheiro com uma escova de dente dentro da boca quando Hermione, com um olhar preocupado, anunciou que eles precisavam conversar. Ele voltou ao banheiro, e ao sair de lá, se sentou na beirada da cama junto com Hermione.

'Rony, eu estive pensando muito em algumas coisas nos tempos que eu estive em Hogwarts, e acho que não é justo que você não saiba sobre o verdadeiro pai do Johnatan...'

Rony terminou de despertar impacientando-se.

'Mione, eu só vou falar isso uma vez, ok? Eu sei quem é o cara, eu sempre soube...'

O ruivo viu que sua esposa empalideceu.

'... o _verdadeiro_ pai do Johnatan se chama Ronald Weasley. E este assunto está encerrado.'

E de fato a questão não voltou mais a ser levantada dentro daquela casa.

Quando Johnatan voltou para Hogwarts ao fim das férias de verão, Hermione começou a trabalhar em uma empresa de engenharia bruxa. Ela fazia parte do setor responsável pela execução dos feitiços que tornariam reais as idealizações dos arquitetos, e assegurariam que a construção se mantivesse de pé.

A rotina do casal logo se estabeleceu, bem definida. Durante a semana, Isabel era deixada na casa dos Granger logo pela manhã, enquanto Hermione e Rony iam trabalhar. Os avós tomavam conta da menina, levando-a e buscando-a na escola trouxa onde estudava. Ao fim da tarde, o pai ou a mãe (ou ambos) buscava a filha. Jantavam, ajudavam a pequena com a lição de casa, e iam todos dormir.

Nos fins de semana, geralmente se juntavam a Harry. Rony o via diariamente no Ministério, o que não impedia que comumente programassem atividades em conjunto para os dias de folga. Catherine e Emily apareciam, uma de cada vez, na lareira, seguidas por Harry carregando Bernard. Isso quando sairiam da casa dos Weasley, ou ficariam por lá mesmo. Também passavam dias na Toca, todos juntos. A casa de Harry deixara de ser ponto de encontros para lazer desde que Gina partira.

Rony sabia que Harry amargava o abandono da esposa, mas o moreno tentava sempre fingir que estava tudo bem. E seu amigo não insistia. Tinha Gina atravessada na garganta, e não conseguia imaginar o que faria se um dia cruzasse com ela de novo. O que ela tinha feito a Harry era simplesmente imperdoável.

Rony não viu Harry com outra mulher. Apenas casos esporádicos. Os meses foram passando, e toda vez que alguma bruxa se tornava conhecida de Rony ao ponto de ele não mais confundir seu rosto, e de Harry falar nela mais de três vezes na semana, logo o moreno se afastava dela.

No natal, Rony ouviu Johnatan contar que, tendo dificuldades para executar um feitiço durante as aulas, o Professor Snape, depois de criticá-lo acidamente por ser desatento durante as aulas, se dispôs a praticar com o aluno até que ele dominasse o feitiço.

O ruivo não deixou de perceber que Hermione se atrapalhou com os copos que trazia para a mesa, mas fingiu não notar. Parabenizou o filho por ter aprendido o feitiço e logo começou a comentar sobre quadribol com o garoto. Johnatan não havia passado no teste para goleiro da Sonserina, e Rony insistiu que ele deveria tentar uma vaga como artilheiro, que era o que ele sabia fazer melhor.

Nenhum deles viu o tempo passar. Uma noite, após o expediente no Ministério, em que Harry e Rony faziam um _happy hour_ regado a _firewhisky_ , o moreno deixou escapar o lamento de que já faziam dois anos desde que Gina partira.

'Rony, eu realmente não acreditei que ela tinha ido embora até sair no Profeta Diário aquela foto dela com o Malfoy. Quanto tempo depois? Duas semanas? Uma semana?' Fez uma pausa, bebeu mais um gole, depois continuou 'Eu vou te falar uma coisa, mas eu quero que isso nunca saia daqui:' Harry espalmou uma mão sobre a mesa 'eu acho... quer dizer, eu tenho certeza... eu acho... que a Emily não é... que ela _é dele_ , sabe?' Harry pôs o rosto entre as mãos. Quando as afastou, o fez tentando disfarçar as lágrimas. 'Às vezes eu fico com raiva e se ela apronta alguma eu sou mais bravo com ela do que com a Catherine. Depois eu me sinto mal. Ela não tem culpa de nada disso, eu sei...'

Mas do dia seguinte em diante nada mais foi falado sobre Gina ou Emily por Harry ou Rony. Os dois fingiram que tinham bebido demais para se lembrarem do que tinham conversado naquela noite, e como saídas daquele tipo eram raras, não foi difícil. Alguns dias depois, Harry levou Astoria para jantar em sua casa, o que deixou Rony bem satisfeito. Era a primeira mulher que conhecia a residência de Harry e podia ver as fotos de seus filhos.

Rony reprovava abertamente um certo hábito de Hermione: manter correspondências com Gina. Para ele, quando Gina deixou Harry, ela não tinha simplesmente abandonado o marido, mas tinha optado por excluir de sua vida seus pais, seus filhos, seus irmãos, seus amigos. _E sua amiga, também._ Mas as críticas não impediam que ela mantivesse contato com a fugitiva.

E algumas notícias acabavam por chegar a Rony. Como o retorno de Malfoy para sua Mansão, aproximadamente dezoito meses atrás. Obviamente a mídia havia coberto o fato, mas todos esperaram que Gina tentasse voltar para Harry na ocasião, e a correspondência de Hermione os informou de que ela continuaria a viver na casa que tinha dividido com o loiro até então. Rony também presenciou sua mãe tentar convencê-la a se mudar para a Toca, e Gina não aceitou, para alívio de seu irmão. Com a passagem do tempo, Gina passou a ser vista não só como "a mulher que traiu e abandonou Harry Potter", mas como "a mulher que traiu e abandonou Harry Potter para ser amante de Draco Malfoy".

Mas foi através de Molly que Rony recebeu a novidade mais aterrorizante sobre Gina. O ruivo já tinha ficado sabendo que sua mãe, assim como Hermione, estava se correspondendo com a traidora, mas ele nunca tinha procurado notícias sobre a irmã. Uma noite, em que Rony e sua família jantavam na Toca, Molly recebeu uma coruja e, tão logo terminou de ler a mensagem, ainda na mesa de jantar, se levantou apressada de repente.

'Gina foi para o hospital. Arthur, o bebê vai nascer!' E foi, empolgada, até o quarto do casal. Rony ainda tentava entender se tinha mesmo ouvido o que pensava que tinha ouvido. Então Molly voltou com um xale sobre os ombros, um chapéu na cabeça e uma bolsa a tiracolo. Rony não pôde se conter:

'A Gina está grávida daquele cara?' fez uma careta esquisita que na verdade não expressava toda a indignação que sentia 'E você está feliz com isso, mãe?'

'É claro que estou. Rony, Gina é minha filha, tanto quanto você. Ela fez algumas coisas difíceis de se entender, é verdade, mas nada seria capaz de fazer meu amor por ela diminuir. Bom, estou indo. Vejo vocês mais tarde.' E desaparatou.

'Eu não acredito! E é minha mãe!' Rony falou com Hermione.

'Rony, você deveria ser menos duro com a Gina. Ela sente falta de você, sabia?'

'Ela devia ter pensado nisso antes de ir se dispor a cobrir as dores de cabeça da esposa do Malfoy. Francamente... Largar o Harry... e para ficar com o cara no dia que _ele_ tiver a fim...'

Na manhã seguinte, Molly chamou Hermione pela lareira da sala.

'Hermione, minha filha! A Gina quer que você vá ver o bebê. Ela está tão feliz, mas tão feliz! Parece até que está mais jovem, sabe? E o menininho é tão bonitinho! Parece um pouco com o pai, mas tem muita coisa do nosso lado também!'

'Que bom, Molly! Eu vou ver o filhinho dela sim! Você ouviu, Rony?'

Rony tinha ouvido, mas não estava disposto a participar da conversa. Continuou folheando o Profeta Diário, sem de fato conseguir se concentrar em nada do que estava a sua frente. Até que bateu o olho em uma notícia que chamou sua atenção, na seção das personalidades do mundo bruxo: eram as boas-vindas do jornal para a mais nova Malfoy a vir ao mundo, filha de Draco e Pansy.

Rony fez um muxoxo e fechou o jornal. Voltou a atenção para Molly e Hermione em um momento que sua mãe falava.

'... e ela me confessou que a tal Virginia Burrows que anda assinando os artigos sobre quadribol no Profeta é ela mesmo! Disse que Draco conseguiu esse presente para ela...'

Rony não quis ouvir o resto. Levantou-se de sua cadeira, foi até o quarto para se aprontar, depois foi para o ministério. Proporia hoje mesmo a Harry que fossem passear neste fim de semana ele, Harry, Hermione, a tal Astoria, e as crianças. Depois das últimas novidades, se o moreno não dava o próximo passo no sentido de consertar sua vida por iniciativa própria, Rony faria isso por ele.


End file.
